Aurora: Life After Breaking Dawn
by Ellaurora
Summary: It's been 5 yrs since the Volturi swept through Forks ready to destroy the Cullens.But now,there are new vampires ready to bring down the Volturi.How will Nessie live in Buffalo w/o Jacob and her family?And is there someone least expcted there for her?
1. Chapter 1

~1~

I was running through an open meadow, the sunlight dancing across the open field, as a wall of trees struggled to block its passage. I watched my skin sparkle, the little glints of glitter tickling my skin. My flowy white dress was billowing behind me as I ran against the wind, my long bronze hair swarming around my face. My bare feet hit the grass, hardly making a sound. At last, I slowed down my pace to reach the edge of the forest in front of me. I watched the shadow approach me from the dark passageways of the forest, creeping into the sunlight. I was as calm as could be, with impatience and excitement running through my veins. I looked up to find my vision hazy, unable to recognize the creature in front of me. The haze surrounding it was like that of an angel, a glorified halo sent from heaven. It was then that I was able to pick out the outline of a wolf glaring at me through the haze. I should have ran, but my mind told me this was nothing to fear….

"Renesmee!"

The screeching yell of my teacher broke me out of my daydream. I looked back at him in a daze.

"Huh?"

"This is the fourth time today I have yelled at you to pay attention and to stop slacking off! Now, can you please tell me how Brutus died at the end of Shakespeare's _Julies Caesar_?" yelled Mr. Flint.

Oh great! I had still not read our reading assignment from two weeks ago.

"Uhhh, Caesar killed him?" I answered back with the first thing that came into my head.

Mr. Flint didn't even bother telling me if I was right or wrong. It didn't matter, I knew I was far off and he knew I was aware of it.

"See me after class", was all he said sternly with a look of disapproval.

I sighed and went back to thinking about my dream. It was the same dream that kept coming to me a few nights as I slept for a month. It always stopped at the same part too. I was just able to make out a wolf standing in front of me and then….. That's as far as I got every time I had that dream. I tried several times to figure out its meaning, but all I got was a blank. I had even asked my dad to help me interpret it. He was a mind reader, so he was able to see my dream as I slept. When I woke up in the morning, he said it was just something silly and I should forget about it instead of dwelling on it, but I knew he was hiding something. I could tell from the look on my mom's face as he told me to leave it alone.

The bell rang then. I jumped up out of my seat ready to bolt to the door to avoid another conversation with Mr. Flint, but I was too late.

"Uh, where do you think you're going Ms. Cullen?"

I turned around and headed back to Mr. Flint's desk. He went on and on about how I should be trying more in his class, but it only went out the other side of my ear. As soon as he was done, I sprinted out of the class, racing to get to lunch.

My mind was still so occupied with my dream as I ran off to lunch, that I hardly noticed when I bumped into a scrawney boy and my books were flown out of my arms.

"Darn it!" I yelled as I reached down to pick them up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking when I turned the corner. Here let me help you", said the boy as he reached down to help me.

I met the blue eyes of a boy with messy brown hair, the color of chestnuts. "It's alright. I was in a hurry. Thanks Aiden."

"No problem. So you looked completely zoned out in English today. You okay?" he replied back to me.

Aiden was one of my closest friends in school, and I didn't have many. Actually, I didn't have any. Everyone acted as though I was weird and avoided me at all cost. All except Aiden. He wasn't exactly in the in crowd either. He was what they all liked to call a "weirdo", but not to me, I liked him. He was always nice to me and had my back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a lot on my mind you know?"

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah I get you. So, care to escort me to lunch?"

This time I laughed. "Hmm, isn't the male supposed to escort the lady?"

He let out a snort, "Wow, way to brush my gesture off!" he added kiddingly.

"I'm not one for traditions, but I'd love to walk with you to lunch. I'm starving!"

"Well then let's go!" he said with the enthusiasm rising in his voice.

We linked arms and trodded down the hall as best friends would. I just laughed at the many nasty and disapproving faces we received, but they didn't bother me and I know they didn't bother Aiden in the slightest.

As we reached the edge of the café, I caught the eyes of someone sitting in the corner, all alone. I knew that was my time to leave Aiden in his happy human life.

"See ya later Aiden. My lunch buddy is waiting for me!" I said as I waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see you Biology, Remy!" he shouted back at me. The familiar nickname made me smile. Ever since my first day of school when our Bio teacher accidentally called me Remy instead of Renesmee, he had nicknamed me that. It was yet another thing that symbolized our simple friendship.

I made my way over to far table in the corner to see a familiar face, with short, pixie-like hair smiling at me, dangling an apple from her sleek hands.

"Hey Alice."

~2~

Alice was the only other member of my family who went to school with me. Her shortness and her spunky personality made her the most likely to pass for a young teenager. Even though my dad was 17 and my other aunts and uncles could pass for a teenager in high school too, they figured Alice was the one best up to the job to go to school with me, but most importantly, to protect me. My mother and father were busy going to college (again) and Emmett and Rosalie were on another one of their trips to visit the Denali clan, and well, Jasper just didn't fit the job description of going to school with me. He had low tolerance for humans, so Alice was the perfect person for the task. Alice pretended to be my sister and a senior, while I was a sophomore.

"Fraternizing with the humans I see", she stated with a soft ring to her voice. She put down the apple and glanced up at me with a sly smile on her face.

I sat down next to her. "He's my friend and so what if he's a human. I don't have any friends and he's the only one who will acknowledge me."

"I know, I'm just kidding. I think it's nice you have made friends here. We're supposed to be fitting in." she answered back kindly. If there was one person I could always count on in the world, it would be Alice. She always guided me and never doubted me.

"Yeah, and I'm trying. I think I've made a pretty good job of it too. But of course, us sitting here all alone secluded from the rest of the student body doesn't help. So this begs me to ask, how are you fitting in Alice?" I questioned in a joking tone.

"I have no desire to make friends. I have all the friends that I need. I've been alive for more than one hundred years and I have met plenty of new humans, but their all the same more or less. Besides, my only job here is to watch out for you, not to make friends", she said sweetly.

"Okay you got me. I'm the only one who needs to make friends here", I said back to her, joking nonchalantly.

She smiled and sat up straighter in her chair. It was as weird to watch as an ice sculpture moving, but it the small movement was still so graceful. "But, I'm curious, you said you didn't have any other friends besides that boy Aaron, but what about all your friends in La Push and Forks like Seth?"

I trilled a tiny laugh, smiling back at her "His name's Aiden and they are all my friends, but their thousands of miles away in a different time zone and I'm here in Buffalo so I have to make the best of it. But I do miss them very much."

"Jacob, too?", her eyes full of curiosity.

Just then my heart saddened to think of my true best friend. My brother. Ever since I was little, Jacob was a constant in my life, always revolving around me. He had always traveled with my family, but now that La Push was in a threat to another coven of vampires moving in, he was obligated to stay there while I remained in Buffalo with my family. I missed him deeply, but I tried not to think about the last time I saw him 6 months ago.

"Of course I miss him", I retorted back at her, "Very much. It's been two days since he's called."

"He's been busy", she said, this time her sad expression mirrored mine.

I sat and stared out the window in front of me, watching the rain fall. It reminded me of all the times we used to play in the rain together. We run and jump through the puddles and try to catch raindrops on our tongues. I missed the brightness he brought into my life that was so often full of darkness and the wonderful connection we shared.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Alice's soothing voice brought me back from my trance.

I smiled at her to let her know I was alright. "I know. I just miss him. So, have you heard anything about these new vampires in La Push?"

This time it was Alice who glanced out the window. "Nothing new, just the same. The wolves are still trying to get rid of them." I knew she was lying to me. They always did that when there was something bad they didn't want me to know. She turned back toward me. "I don't see why it's taking so long. I mean, if we were there, we'd have them all gone in a minute!"she said, her tone rising.

"Calm down Alice. I'm sure the wolves will be able to handle it", I replied back, trying to cover up my curiosity in the pressing issue. I knew Alice wouldn't tell me even if I begged, so it was best to keep my mouth shut about it before she went tattle-taling to my parents.

"I hope so", she said, the smile coming back to her face.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Alice quickly got up and walked away. "Meet you at the car!" she called back to me.

I sighed and started picking up my books and the uneaten food. Funny that throughout my whole conversation with Alice I was too distracted to eat anything. Oh well, I wasn't hungry anyway and human food wasn't as appetizing as what I really craved-blood. But our hunting trip wasn't until this weekend so I would have to wait until then.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After lunch I had history with Mr. Walker, listening to another one of his boring lectures. He just droled on and on and hardly ever came up for air. After history, I had Biology. It was one of the only other classes that I had with Aiden. We had a lab, and I was naturally partners with Aiden, but he was a science geek so I just let him do the whole thing while I just sat and watched. Throughout the rest of the day, I only had one thing on my mind-- my dream.

~3~

At the end of the day, I rushed out of the school, hurrying to get to the car and drive home with Alice. On my way, I passed many students just hanging out, celebrating the end of the day. In a way, I envied them; the no constant moving around, the discrete way of life, the weird appearance that got everyones' attention. In a way, I wished I was human. Not a half-breed, half vampire, half human, but whole-heartedly and one hundred percent human. Maybe then I would feel as if I had a place in this world.

I looked up to the sky to see the sun starting to break through the patch of clouds. I knew then that I had to hurry up and find Alice before the sun would expose my true identity to the world. As if on cue, I felt the vibration of my phone in my jean pocket from a new text message from Alice that read "The sun is breaking through quickly. I'm in the car ready for you."As I read the text, my heart sank a little. I knew this was because I had wished it was a call or at least a text from my Jacob.

I rushed to the yellow Porshe to find Alice already at the wheel with the engine running. I jumped into the front seat next to her.

"Looks like it will be good hunting weather this weekend. The sun is finally coming out", said Alice as she backed out of the school drive.

"Yeah, too bad the snow isn't gone though", I said. It was still February in Buffalo and the snow was still falling and left on the ground.

"Well this is Buffalo!" she replied all cherry-eyed.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I didn't have time to see her reaction. I was already thinking about what I would say when I went home to call Jacob. I needed to talk to him. I missed him too much.

When me and Alice arrived home, the house was empty except for Esme tidying up the front room. Jasper was probably running around the woods somewhere, while Carlisle was still at work and my parents were at school or on another of their romantic getaways. Yuck!

As usual, Esme questioned my day at school, but Alice did most of the talking. It raged me to know that I was the one getting treated like the baby in the family when I was only a few years younger than the rest of them, well, physically anyways.

After Esme's inquisition, I ran up to my bedroom and immediately picked up the phone to dial those familiar numbers. As the phone rang on the other line, I looked around my room. The design of my room reflected my lifestyle perfectly. It was all pale pink, with everything neat and organized. Not one thing out of place. It was exactly the same as my life; boring, drab, the same schedule every day. When Jacob traveled back to La Push, he took all the excitement in my life with him.

The phone kept ringing for what felt like hours when it finally went to his voicemail. I sighed with disappointment as I heard Jacob's voice come through the phone, "Hey, it's Jake. I obviously can't come to the phone right now, so feel free to leave a message!"

I thumbed through my mind quickly of what to say, and I ended up spitting out, "Hey, it's Nessie! I thought I'd just call to catch up with you. We haven't talked in a few days. So, uh, call me back I guess?"

I hung up and sat down on my bed, staring at the pale pink rug under my feet. The color went perfectly with my white pale skin, both two soft colors.

I through myself back on my bed, when I heard a ring go off. I sat up quickly and grabbed the phone, throwing it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello!" I practically screamed with joy into the phone.

"Uh, hey, it's Aiden. Wow that was more excitement than I expected, but anyways what's up?"

"Oh, um, yeah sorry, I was just, um…", I said startled, my heart sinking to my knees. At this point, it was bound to be out of my body by the time Jacob ever called me.

"It's okay. But anyways, I was just wondering, um, my cousins are going up skiing this weekend in the mountains, so you know, I was just wondering, if you wanted to, um, come with me?" he said. I could tell he was nervous, though I had no idea why. I mean we were practically best friends in school, why would he be so nervous?

I answered back as politely as possible, without sounding too formal. I didn't want this one phone call to doom our friendship into awkwardness forever. "Well, I have to see. Can I talk to my parents and let you know tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that, but yeah perfect! See ya tomorrow then!" His voice filled with enthusiasm and excitement.

I smiled to myself. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

It hurt me to know that I would be disappointing him. After all, I had a hunting trip and the weather was supposed to be sunny so I couldn't go anywhere outdoors in public. Just another reason why being human would be so much easier.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and knew they were my mother's and Alice's. They walked into the room, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Nessie did you have a good day at school?" asked my mother.

I gave my mother a smile and decided to not take my frustration out on her. "Yeah, it was okay. Just another day."

My mother grew a look of concern on her face she knew I wasn't happy. My father had probably filled her in on my thoughts downstairs. "Well, I'm sure it will get better soon. So, who was that you were talking to?" Her voice rose up with hope. I knew she also wished it was Jacob. She had a special connection with him too, and was probably the only other person who would understand my need for Jacob near me.

Knowing I couldn't conceal the truth, I sighed and let it out, "It was just a friend from school asking me if I wanted to hang out this weekend." I wasn't sure how my parents would take me having human friends.

"Is it that boy Adam from school?" cried Alice in joy.

I shot her a "thanks-a-lot" look and replied, "Yeah, and his names Aiden. He's just a friend. He's in a few of my classes, that's it."

My mother suddenly looked like the happiest person on Earth. "That's wonderful! See, I told you it would get better! You finally made some friends. Of course you should go hang out with him, it's not a problem!"

I was completely confused. My mother was so protective of me and now she was practically kicking me out of the house. "But mom, what about our hunting trip this weekend? And the weather?"

That finally recalled her back from her moment of joy. "Oh, well I mean you can always go hunting tomorrow with your father, and I'll have him check up on the weather. What did he have mind of doing with you?"

Alice jumped on the question before I did. "He wants to take her skiing with his cousins in the mountains!"

I shot her another look. She just shrugged at me and replied, "I had a vision of your parents talking about it this weekend." I should have known. Alice and her visions.

My mother then said, "Well, that's fine then. You will have gloves and a hat and goggles and other things to cover your skin up outdoors. And I'm sure the sun won't be as bright in the mountains. I'm sure it will be perfectly fine for you to go, but I'll check with your father anyway."

"Oh, Nessie! You have to let me pick out your skiing outfits for you! Please!", cried Alice.

"Yeah sure Alice", I said half-heartedly.

"Yay! I'm going to start right now!" I watched as she bounded out of the room.

I was about to let my mother know that I had no desire to go on this trip, no matter how much I liked Aiden when my phone rang. I jumped over the bed to get it.

This time, I looked to at the caller ID first and my wish finally came true. It was Jacob.

I was beaming as I opened up the phone and yelled, "Jake!"

I heard my best friend chuckle on the other line. One of the sounds I loved most in this world. "Hey Nessie! How's it going? Sorry I haven't called you in a few days. I've been out chasing vampires." I could hear his smile through the phone when he talked.

"Oh, I've been good. Just going to school as usual. Same old same old." I decided to add in about the ski trip just to make it sound like I wasn't desperate to talk to him and he wasn't always on my mind. "I have plans to go skiing this weekend with my friend from school!"

"Wow, sounds like fun! Wish I could go with ya. Have you ever been skiing before?" he questioned.

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything I guess", I said back cheerfully.

This time his voice was serious, "Oh, maybe your mom or dad should go with you. It's a dangerous sport you know, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Or what about the weather? Is it going to be cloudy there this weekend?"

I sighed. Sometimes, Jacob was more protective of me than my own parents. "Don't worry, they said it was perfectly fine for me to go. You Have nothing to worry about", I added reassuringly.

"Ah, okay, but just be careful. Oh that's right, I wanted to tell you about…Oh, wait, hang on, sorry….Paul go away I'm on the phone!....Paul!....Shutup, I know!...PAUL!.......Uh, hey listen, Nes, I gotta go. Paul thinks he found something", he said, a thump in my throat slowly creeping up.

"Oh…okay", the disappointment surely showing in my voice.

"Listen, I'll call you back later, I promise. I….Paul I'm coming!....Uh, I miss you so much Nessie, but I'll talk to you soon! Bye!" his words coming out in a rush.

The line went dead. "Miss you too," I uttered into the phone.


	2. Chapter 4

~4~

That night, I had the same dream again. As usual, my excitement bubbled when I saw the faint shadow in front of me. Then, it went black. I sat up in my bed in frustration. It was driving me insane. I knew my father had heard the screams going off in my head as laid back down on the pillow, pretending to be asleep. He crept into my room, not making a single sound, but I felt his presence there, hovering over me. He walked around the room making everything was okay, and then left. I knew he knew I wasn't asleep, but he left me anyways. He knew what was really bothering me, an aspect he tried to avoid at all cost. My Jacob.

In the morning, school went by in a haze. Alice brought me to school and I silently nodded to her as she chatted to me with great enthusiasm about the outfits she picked for me to ski in this weekend. I practically slept through all my classes, too distracted to pay attention, but friendly voice after French class caught my attention.

"You were like a zombie today"

I looked back to see Aiden smiling at me. It was good to know that our awkward phone conversation last night had not ruined our friendship here in school.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just a bit tired," I stuttered.

He laughed and said, "Aren't we all?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, school does that to you."

He laughed again at my faint joke. There was something so nonchalant and natural about me and Aiden. We could talk about anything, whether it be important or something completely random, and it would make us smile. This was how I felt right now. His laugh and smiles were taking me out of my dark mood.

"So, did you happen to ask your parents about this weekend?" he asked hesitantly.

To tell you the truth, I had honestly forgot about it. I looked at him for a split second in a blank stare before realization dawned on me.

"Oh yeah, I did, and um, yeah I can go." I told him. I couldn't tell him no, and I knew it would make my parents happy to get out of the house and do something different.

I watched as a huge smile spread across his face. It was funny how just watching him smile for joy, made me smile and laugh.

"Great!" he said. "I'll pick you up at 8:30 on Saturday. We can talk more about it in English!"

"Bye, see you then!" I added with a chuckle. I suddenly didn't regret committing myself to a ski trip this weekend with Aiden. He made me feel better. He took my mind off of my dream and Jacob. I was now glad to get out of the house and do something human for once. My smile then spread just as big as Aiden's did as I thought of all the fun I would be having this weekend.

All during English, Aiden sat next to me and praddled on about all the fun we would be having this weekend. I didn't have to pretend to listen, I sincerely was. We kept going on and making jokes as we made our way down to lunch. But when I saw Alice waiting for me, I knew it was time to leave. I sadly walked away from him and made my way over to Alice.

All through lunch, Alice told me I should invite Aiden to sit with us, but I would never expose him to our secret world and talkative Alice. Besides, I enjoyed watching him from afar, mingling with his friends and the rest of the school, and every once and a while I would catch his eyes smiling over at me and I would just smile back. I now appreciated what Aiden was to me; a sun to brighten up my life, almost the way Jacob did. I needed Aiden; I need someone to take the place of Jacob when he wasn't here.

After school, me and Alice drove home to find my dad waiting for me. He was standing on the porch, leaning against the rail, smiling at me as we drove up.

As we got of the car, he descended from the porch steps.

"Well would you look at this, a doorman ready to take our bags as we make our way into the home. What nice service!" said Alice teasingly as she flung her oversized purse into his arms.

My dad through it back at her in a playful way. I watched as she caught it with a look on her face and he said smiling, "Actually Alice, I was waiting to take Renesmee on our hunting trip. We should leave as soon as we can so you're able to make it back here for your outing tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," I replied, "I'll go get changed and get my stuff." I ran into the house, leaving my father and Alice chatting about the hunting weather.

In my room, I pulled on my favorite pair of skinny jeans that I only saved for hunting trips, a clean black T-shirt, my black North face jacket, and my old converse. I ran to the mirror to pull my long bronze locks up into a ponytail, when I realized that I had changed. It had only been a week since I studied myself in the mirror, but now I saw that face appeared older. I was making my way out of 15 years of age and into 16 years. It saddened me to think og how much I had changed since I last saw Jacob. Would he still recognize me?

I grabbed my backpack and bounded down the stairs. I met my mother, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle waiting for me and my dad by the door.

"Have fun!" my mother said coming up to give me a hug.

"You're not coming too?" I questioned. Usually my mother always came hunting with me and my dad.

"Not this time," she said. "I'm gonna wait to go with Alice this weekend. I'm not too hungry yet." She finished smiling at me.

I knew that the only reason she wasn't coming with me was because she and my dad both sensed my frustration and she wanted him to try and figure it out. I loved my mother dearly, but sometimes it was easier to communicate with my dad. He could see what I was feeling.

I waved goodbye to everyone else, watched my father and mother passionately kiss their goodbyes, and departed to the jeep with my dad.


	3. Chapter 5

~5~

Our drive up was silent and peaceful. I looked out the window watching the rain fall, thinking over all that had happened in my life, how it changes so suddenly. I remembered being a little girl and running around the La Push beaches with Jacob, flying through a meadow holding the hands of my parents, sitting in a big house watching Alice do my hair through a mirror, and staring up at the eyes of my grandfather, Charlie. I missed those days. I also thought of the dark times. Watching a clan full of vampires walking into a clearing and saying goodbye to mother as if we would never see eachother again. Those memories frightened me and shuddered thinking about them.

"You don't have worry. You're safe now. They won't come back," whispered my father. He knew I was scared of them.

"I know," I said, "It's just hard to think about sometimes. They still scare me."

"I know", he replied back. "They're no pleasant people. You should be scared of them, but I promise you that they will never have any reason to come back. The Volturi know who you are now, they have no reason to."

I looked back out the window, feeling reassured, but still frightened. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I would be seeing the Volturi again. Soon.

"We're here," my father said turning off the engine. I opened the door to climb out of the jeep. I wanted to start hunting right away. I knew that was the only thing that would get my mind off my dark thoughts.

We hunted in the darkness until we had found enough blood to last us a while. The rain began to fall down harder and we made our way back to the jeep. My father didn't turn it on, though, I knew he wanted to talk to me.

He turned to me, "Nessie, has this dream that you keep having got you scared?"

My father always picked up on my emotions and feelings, almost as well as Jasper did. I didn't want to talk, so I placed my hand to his cheek, showing him the dream once again.

I watched his face go from concentrated, to tense, to worried. I wanted to know what he thought, the truth. I left my hand on his cheek and asked him.

"Nessie, I don't know what your dream means. I don't know if it means something bad or good. My only guess is that is has something to do with Jacob", he answered.

I put my hand back on his face and told him that I knew it had something to do with Jacob. The wolf form in the dream had to be Jacob, who else would it be?

He sensed the longing when I thought of Jacob. "Nessie, you'll see him again soon. You have nothing to worry about, he will be back. He'll be okay, he won't get hurt. He loves you and he will be back."

I took my hand away from his cheek and brought it back to my face. It was there to catch my tears as they fell. I saw my father's pained expression. It hurt him to see me lost and sad without Jacob.

He scooped me up into his arms and held me against his chest. I sat crying into my father's shoulder, missing my friend, thinking about my dream, and fearing the Volturi. My father comforted me as best he could and we sat like that, him rocking me back and forth, until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 6

~6~

The next morning, I woke up to find a winter snowsuit and a pair of ski's laying next to my bed. I remembered my trip with Aiden. I quickly pulled on my snowsuit and ran downstairs. I found a note on the stairwell. It was from my mom:

Renesmee,

We left for our hunting trip. Have fun skiing with your friends. I will be here when you get back!

Love, Mom

I heard the honking of a truck. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my mother's note into my bag to let her know I got it. I ran out of the house to find Aiden waiting beside a pickup truck.

"Hey!" he called to me.

"Hey, where's everyone else? I thought you were having millions of cousins coming too" I laughed at him.

He laughed at me and looked down. "They're gonna meet us there. My cousin Eric is gonna drive us there. Come on!"

I threw my skis into the back with Aiden's and climbed into the car. I squeezed in between Aiden and Eric, who was around 20, big built and had the same color hair as Aiden's. It surprised me at how stocky he was considering how scrawny Aiden was. I just smiled at this comparison.

"How ya doing? I'm Eric" he said to me.

I smiled. "I'm good and I'm Renesmee."

"But I like to call her Remy", Aiden butted in.

"Well, Remy it is," he chuckled.

The whole way down all three of us talked about their past experiences with skiing and how much fun I was going to have. I sat there in anticipation. I couldn't wait to try out the slopes.

Once we arrived, we met Aiden's other 3 cousins. All of them appeared to be older than me and Aiden, around 18 and 20. Eric then went off to rent skis with the one of the girl's, Gloria, while me and Aiden stayed and chatted with Sandra and Jim.

Once Eric and Gloria came back, we made our way to the mountains. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds, so I pulled my goggles over my eyes and my jacket over my mouth. The only part of my skin exposed was my cheeks and nose. I figured I would be okay. Me and Aiden went on the beginner hill while everyone else went on the more advanced ones.

The whole time, me and Aiden just laughed with each other and at the many times I fell. I don't think I ever made it down the hill, except for the last time, and we jumped for joy hugging each other at my finally being able to master the kiddy slope. The whole time, the sun shone down on us, but I tried to stay as directly out of it as I could, but Aiden never even noticed my glinting cheeks and nose.

We made our way back to the lodge and sipped hot chocolate as we waited for the rest of our party. The hot chocolate burned by tongue and wasn't very appetizing to me. I would have much rather been drinking the blood of a deer, but I drank it anyway to be polite.

As we drove home in the pickup truck, Aiden and I watched out the window as the sun began to set over the mountains and the stars began to come out, brightening up the sky. That was Aiden to me. When my sky was dark at night, his star brightened it up. I looked over at his face as the moon illuminated it and wished I could be where he was. An innocent boy having the time of his life staring at the stars. I longed to be in that place, but as we pulled into my driveway, reality came into play. I waved goodbye to Aiden and ran inside to tell my mom what fun I had. It was funny how throughout the whole day, I had not thought of Jacob or my dream once. Aiden was again transforming my life into something full of excitement and fun.

I ran so fast into the house, that I had to stop dead in my tracks to see the familiar stranger looking down at me from across the room, melting everything inside of me.


	5. Chapter 7

~7~

I dropped my backpack and flung myself into the arms of my best friend. I felt his warmth engulf me.

"Jacob!" I cried. "You're back!"

He laughed, "Hey Nessie. I'm glad to see I've been missed."

"Of course you have! Everyone missed you!" I answered back promptly.

I stepped back out of his arms to study him and make sure he was really there and not just a figment of my imagination.

I saw the smile on his face shrink and turn to an expression I did not recognize. He stared at me, his face in shock. I glanced over at the rest of my family and saw the muscles in my father's body tense up and his expression turn to anger.

"Jacob", he growled.

I knew what gave Jacob that face. I had looked so much different than the last time he saw me. I went from a 14 year old to a 16 year old in a matter of 6 months.

I turned around and leaned on the staircase. Was my friend disapproving of the new way I looked? Was I not Nessie to him anymore?

"I know I look different. I wish I didn't have to change either. I know I'm not as good looking as I was." I said to him.

That snapped him out of it. "Not as good looking? Nessie your beautiful. It was just hard to recognize you. I didn't picture you that way in my memory," he said to me.

I turned back to him. "Really?"

"Really." He walked over to me and put his arms around me and we hugged in another embrace.

I heard my father clear his throat. "We should probably go to the kitchen and discuss what's been going on back in La Push, Jacob" he said sternly.

"Oh, uh, yeah", replied Jacob. He let go of me and followed my father into the kitchen. I went after them. We all sat around the table. I went to take the seat next to Jacob, but my father had already reached it. I sat in between my mother and Alice.

Carlisle started the conversation, sitting at the head of the table. "So Jacob", he started, "why don't you tell us what's been going on back in La Push?"

"We've been following the vampires for months now, trying to chase them out of Washington for good, but we've only gotten as far as Canada and somehow they sneak back and every time that they do, there's more with them. When I left, there were about 15 we were after. When we started, there were only 5. Our pack has already doubled in size since you left. Every day there's more human killings. Washington just isn't safe anymore", Jacob replied.

"Have they really been creating more newborns? I hope this isn't a repeat of what happened six years ago", Carlisle said, his voice sounding worried.

"That's the thing. They're not newborns and there isn't any trace of them being recently transformed vampires. They're just joining the clan from another place." Jacob said, his voice seeming lost in confusion.

The rest of the table went on about possible theories of what these vampires wanted. Their voices all showed worry, but I wasn't worried at all. I was sitting across from Jacob, I no longer had anything to worry about. I studied the color of his russet skin, they was it tightly enclosed around his muscles. I had just realized that he looked different to me too. It seemed as if this struggle with these new vampires left him looking older and more mature than when I had last seen him. His hair was cut short again, making the sternness in his eyes and the hardness in his face more noticeable. Jacob looked intimidating and possibly fearful to the average human, but to me, he was still my beautiful Jacob; glowing all around me and giving me a sense of warmth and joy.

I studied his body for a long time, until I decided to reenter the conversation. Jacob had switched positions, and turned to Carlisle and said, "Sam thinks it's a good idea if you come down to La Push to try and talk to these vampires. He thinks we will get a better understanding of them if one of their kind talks to them."

Carlisle nodded to himself. "I've been thinking about that myself", he said, "I think I will be able to convince them to stop what they're doing and see what they need." He turned toward my father, "I would like you to accompany me Edward. That way, we can see what we are up against before me make any risky moves."

My father nodded to him and said, "Yes, I think that is best."

Just then my mother interrupted, "Jacob, what about Charlie? Is he in danger?"

Jacob just looked down and shook his head, "You know I wanna tell you that he's just fine, Bells, but I can't. Billy and Sue have been trying to look after him, and so has the pack, but there's only so much we can do. He's constantly out with the squad trying to catch who's ever responsible for these killings, and he won't believe us when we tell him it's something out of his range. We've been trying to convince him to leave town, maybe come out here with you guys, but he won't listen."

I saw my mother sniffle, trying to hold back her tears. She turned to Carlisle, "I have to come with you guys. I have to rescue my father. I can't leave him there in this mess. I won't lose him to a pack of vampires. I'll get him to listen to me, I know I will."

"Yes Bella, I think it's good you should come and try to save Charlie. We will need all the help we can get", Carlisle replied.

"In that case, I will come too", said Esme. I knew she was scared for Carlisle, and if he was going, she wanted to be there with him in case anything happened.

"Who will stay here with Renesmee?" added my mother.

Alice spoke up, "Jasper and I will. We'll take care of her, don't worry Bella."

My mother breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Alice."

"Alice, we might be in need of your visions", said Carlisle thoughtfully.

"It will be easier for me to see them here, without the wolves in the way. If I see anything important, I will call you immediately", replied Alice.

"I suppose that is best then", he answered back.

Jacob then spoke up. "Well it's settled then. Carlisle, you, Edward, Esme, and Bella will be leaving with me tomorrow to go back to Forks and La Push. I already talked to Rosalie and Emmett and they and the Denali clan should also be arriving there shortly."

I suddenly felt a thump creep into my throat, as I said, "You're leaving?" I couldn't believe he was already leaving me. He had just got here. What was I supposed to do without him? He was going and taking the rest of my family with him. I would be even more lost than I was before.

He looked at me with his huge glaring eyes for the first time since we were at the table. His expression became pained, "I have to", was all he said.

I fought back the tears that started coming. I looked at him in anger as he turned back toward Carlisle, "I should go and try to touch base with the pact. I don't know if I can hear them from all the way out here, but I'm going to try."

Carlisle nodded as Jacob got up and bounded for the door. As slid from my chair and ran after him. My mother tried to hold me back, but I threw her off of me.

It wasn't until we were outside and I had made it down the porch steps, that I called after him. "Hey….Hey! Where do you think you're going just leaving me like that?"

I watched as he slowly turned around, his expression saddened and deeply hurt, as if he was writhing in pain. "I'm sorry Nessie, but I don't have a choice. I have to go back."

He turned back around. I moved closer to him. "No you don't", I said. "Carlisle and my parents and Esme will be there. They can help Sam and the rest of the pack. You don't need to be there too. They have it covered. Those vamps will be gone in no time, you'll see."

He stayed with his back facing me, "I have to finish what I started. It's my duty to my pack. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!" I screamed at him. He didn't answer me back. He started walking away. I ran toward him and reached up to tug on his shoulder to make him face me. He let his body move to face me, but he kept his eyes away from face. "You can stay here and protect me", I said to him. "You don't need to protect anyone else but me. You can stay here and protect me, just as you promised when I was little. You promised that you would always be here to protect me and keep me safe!"

"Sometimes people have to break their promises," he uttered into the air.

"Please stay", I begged.

"No", he said half-heartedly.

"Please, please stay. I need you here. I was lost without you. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'll do now with half my family and you gone. I need you, please stay. Please don't break your promise", I begged again.

This time his expression changed from deep hurt and suffering to anger and resentment. I watched as he turned toward me, finally meeting my eyes. "No Nessie. I can't stay here! I can't stay and be your body guard. There's other more important things to take care of. I have to go so just let me!" he yelled.

I stepped back in shock. The rain started to fall, soaking through to my skin, making the pain sting a just a little more.

"So, you're saying that I'm not important?" I asked.

He turned around to face the trees again, "I didn't say that," his tone lower this time.

"Yes you did", I pressed, "you said some things are more important than me."

He turned around to face me, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" he yelled. "God Nessie, you just don't get it! I have to be there for my pack! I have to help them! They're my family!"

"You're my family too!" I screamed back at him.

I watched his body start trembling, "I know, but they are in danger right now! I have to help other people! Innocent humans are dying, I have to go! I can't always be here for you. I have other obligations! I have to go back, so your just gonna have to get used to the fact that I won't always be here to make you feel better, but guess what, that's life!" He screamed at me, sarcasm running heavy in his voice.

It stung me and the rain started to fall down harder. I continued to watch his hard face. I scared me to see what my best friend could become. "Well fine, go! I don't care anymore! Don't come back then! It doesn't matter to me anymore, since I no longer matter to you!" I yelled, tears starting to stream.

With that, he turned around and ran into the forest and out of site. "Wait! You just run away as I'm talking to you? Well fine, don't come back! I hate you anyways!" I called into the night. I got no answer, I figured he would come back and swoop me up and apologize to me, but he didn't.

"Did you hear me Jacob Black?! I hate you! Don't ever come back! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I screamed into the night, but there was still no answer. I then fell to the ground sobbing, letting the rain poor down on me. At last, I felt numerous stone cold arms engulf around me and carry me back out of my misery, but not for long.

I woke up curled in a ball, in total darkness and solitude, my face tear streaked. I recalled the events from a few hours ago and felt the pain in my heart once again. Jacob Black; the boy who was my true best friend, my brother, my everlasting playmate. Jacob Black; the boy who left me to cry, the boy who I hated, the boy who left and took the other half of my heart with him and left me with the dysfunctional half. Jacob Black; the boy that I loved.


	6. Chapter 8

~8~

I woke in the morning to find the sun streaming through my window and pouring onto my bed and pillows. It was a sunny day, how odd here in Buffalo. It was ironic how one of the darkest and saddest days of my life could be so sunny. I heard my door creep open and looked up to find my mother in the doorway. When she saw I was awake, she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I felt that if she wasn't made of stone, her eyes would me spilling over with tears.

"I can stay here for you. I don't have to go", she muttered into my shoulder.

I placed my hand onto her cheek willing her to believe that though it would be hard for me, she had to go for my grandfather's sake. She had to save him. He was in danger from a flock of vampires, I was in danger from my raging teenage hormones.

"Okay, I'll go. But I'll come back as soon as I can", she let go of me and stroked my cheek, smiling through her misery.

Just then, it was like a party gathering in my room. Carlisle, Esme, my dad, Alice, and Jasper were suddenly all standing in my room, ready to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Nessie. Don't let Alice be too hard on you," said Carlisle coming over to give me a hug.

"We'll see you soon!" said Esme, kissing my cheek.

My father walked over stiffly to me. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I touched my cheek to his hand. "Bye, Daddy. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too", he muttered sadly. "Be a good girl. I love you."

"I love you, too" I said. I took my hand away and watched him follow everyone else out of the room except my mother. Something then clicked in my head.

Wait! I screamed in my head. I watched him turn around. I knew he heard me. Where's Jacob? I asked. Doesn't he want to say goodbye? I said in my head to him.

"He's gone," he muttered and turned around to head back out the door.

My mother turned to face me one last time. "I'm gonna miss you so much, but please call me every chance that you get"

"Of course I will", I said as I smiled to her. It was the first time I had ever been separated from my mom for a long time.

She laughed to herself, "Great, I'm starting to sound like my mother now!"

I giggled along with her.

"I love you, Nessie. Take care!" she uttered earnestly.

She hugged me tight one last time and kissed me on the cheek.

As she walked out the door, I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I uttered, "I love you too, Mom."

I stayed in bed for an hour after everyone had left, just dealing with the pain of seeing them all go, especially my mother. It would be the hardest to not wake up to her smiling face and her caressing hands everyday.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Alice say in the doorway.

I looked up to her holding a big stack of pancakes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I know Bella usually does all the cooking for you, but I thought I might give it a try. I hope they taste good," she said handing me the platter.

"I'm sure they will, Alice" I replied back.

She sat on the edge of my bed as a dug through my pancakes. Honestly, they were definetly not as good as my mom's, but I would never tell her that. As I ate, Alice sat in silence, staring off into space. I left her with her visions, and me with mine. It was then that I noticed as small rolled up piece of paper sitting on my desk.

"Alice, what's that?" I asked pointing to it.

She turned around and glanced at it, then turned to face me silently.

"It's a note. From Jacob, I think," she said glumly.

I didn't answer her. I just stared at the note sitting on the desk. I didn't know whether to open it or just leave it there. What would he have to say to me after I screamed at him?

Alice just went easily and picked up the note and threw it at me. I just sat and stared at it. She sensed the tension and worry on my face, and said, "I'll just take these dishes downstairs", and silently crept out of the room.

Slowly, I unrolled the piece of paper that contained a note from my lost Jacob:

Nessie-

I'm so sorry for the way I treated you last night and the way I ran away from you so suddenly. The truth is, I wasn't just hurting you by leaving here, I was also hurting myself. When you left Forks earlier this August, I missed you so much. I wasn't able to think straight, sleep, or eat for months. Not even a pack of vampires could distract me from the pain of missing you. To leave you last night, I had to be angry with you. I knew it was the only way I could walk away. By hurting you so much that I couldn't even look at you! I don't know what I'll do when I leave you now, but I don't want that to worry you. Your mother told me you were having such a fun time going to school and hanging out with friends, so I don't want to ruin that. Go on having as much fun as you did, it will make leaving that much easier. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you, but now I won't cause anymore. I'll leave you alone while you're here and I'm in Forks so you can grow up without me overshadowing. Then, we can meet again when we've both grown up a bit. I'll always be your best friend and I'll be there for you when I see you again. I think it will be easier if we don't speak while we're away from one another, I'll be too busy anyway! :) Your friend,

Jacob

Under the note was a tiny ring taped to the paper. Under it, it read:

P.S.- I found this in an antique shop in La Push. When I saw it, it reminded me of you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but hopefully I still will be there with you in a way.

I ripped the ring from the paper and held it up to my eyes. It was a silver ring with a howling wolf on top of a full moon. It reminded me of my Jacob. I slipped the ring onto my finger and felt the tears stream from my eyes. His note fell from my hands I bent over myself, letting the tears fall. All these years, Jacob had been my best friend; the one I would go to for fun and excitement, but now it was clear to me that I loved him. I didn't love him the way a brother would love his sister, I loved him like I wanted to be with him forever.


	7. Chapter 9

~9~

I just stayed in bed all Sunday, crying to myself, missing my mother, father, and my whole family, but also Jacob. I didn't know how I was going to be able to function without him. I considered calling him, but I know he wouldn't answer. He probably wouldn't be home yet either and if he was, he would be out in the woods and I'd just get Billy.

Alice came to check on my periodically through the day, but I didn't want to get up. I knew jasper accompanied her too, to try to lift my mood, but it only lasted for a minute. Just long enough to tell Alice I'd rather be left alone and I had homework to do.

It took all of might just to get out of bed on Monday morning. I threw on clothes that would express my mood, jeans and a sweatshirt. _Why bother trying to look nice for school?_ I thought to myself.

I came downstairs to find Alice glancing out the big picture window. She was sitting at the table, her phone in front of her, wearing sweats and a T-shirt, never something she would be caught wearing to school.

"You coming to school?" I asked her, confused.

She turned to glance at me with a tiny smile, "No, I have to be here", she said glancing down at her phone. "Jasper will take you to school and pick you up. He's waiting for you in the car."

"Oh, okay," I stuttered. I didn't know what I would do without her there at school with me. I had always felt so much better knowing that she was there for me.

She saw the worry on my face as I bit my lip.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be by the phone all day if you need me," she said smiling to reassure me.

I smiled back, "Thanks Alice. See you later", I said as I walked out of the room, prepared to meet by doom.

I met Jasper out by the car and stared into his set as stone face. He tried to smile, but the overall fakeness of it reminded me of a clown in a circus and did nothing but make me more nervous to go to school. As soon as I got in the car though, I felt nothing but fine and knew Jasper's magic was working on me. Maybe that was another reason Alice sent Jasper to take me to school, to calm me down.

"I'll be here when you get out," Jasper said emotionless. For someone who messed with people's emotions, he sure didn't have any. I never knew how him and Alice became to be soul mates. They were polar opposites.

"Yupp, thanks for the ride," I muttered as I shut the door. As soon as I was out of the car, I felt the wave of positive emotions leave me, and I felt the strain come up through my stomach.

I walked stiffly toward the school, trying my hardest not too completely lose it and fall to the ground in the fetal position.

As I trucked my way to the school, one of the football players accidentally knocked into me, causing me to drops the books I was carrying in my hands.

"Oh, sorry Weirdesmee!" he called back laughing with a few of his other friends. I wasn't exactly in with the football players and cheerleaders of the school. The cheerleaders felt that my prettiness was a threat and the football players thought I was a weirdo for not doing anything to show off my prettiness and want them. Basically, none of them liked me. The little knock would have never bothered me, but today, it was like a thorn in my side.

I picked up my books and began my walk to the school, once again, in no hurry to get to class.

As I walked, I began to think of Jacob once again and my father and how they both had promised me that they would personally come after the next schoolmate who made fun of me. Just thinking of their reactions if they were by my side made the sadness hit again, making it harder to walk. As a result, my wobbliness caused me to not see the rock in front of me on the sidewalk and knocked me to the ground as I slipped on it.

I sat up trying to brush the dirt off my jeans, but it was no use. The tears had already started falling and I couldn't stop them.

"Hey, what's a matter, are you hurt?" a calm, soft voice said comfortingly.

I looked up to see Aiden crouching over me. He put his hands on my shoulders, steadying me as I sat on the ground looking like a wreck.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I sniffled.

"Then what's a matter? Was I that bad of a ski instructor on Saturday?" he said.

The little joke made me laugh, choking back my tears. "No, you were a great teacher", I added, trying to sound cheerful.

"Then what's got you so upset? Don't tell me nothing cause I know its not", he demanded.

I chuckled again. He just had a way of taking me out of my darkest moments. "But it is nothing," I insisted, "I'm just getting upset over some stupid little thing."

"Okay, if you're sure," he said not totally convinced.

"I am, but thank you", I said, trying to reassure him.

"Well, come on then, let's get you off the ground", he said helping me stand up.

"There ya go. Now, are you okay to go to class?" There he went being all concerned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I don't want to make you late. I'll see you in French!" I called back to him as I started to hurriedly walk back to the building. I knew I was in for a rough day ahead of me, but my encounter with Aiden, made me realize that I had someone to lean on here and I wasn't completely lost and alone in a world that was so foreign to me.


	8. Chapter 10

~10~

The rest of the day went by slowly, dragging on. I hardly paid attention to anyone or anything. During lunch, I sat at me and Alice's table in the far corner, alone. Aiden offered to sit with me, but I told him I didn't want to take him away from his other friends. The rest of the day after lunch went by just as slowly as the day before it. It all passed in a daze. The only one inkling of the day was Aiden picking me to be his partner for our Biology project, although I have no idea what the project is even on.

Afterschool, I went out to find Jasper waiting for me out front in the car. Snow was falling from the sky, making it wet and slippery as I walked to the car. It was hard living in a town where everything was so dreary.

Home wasn't much of an improvement over school. I went home and did my homework, ignoring Alice's pleads to let her do my hair or paint my nails. After that, I just sat and moped around, watching the moon rise up over the new fallen snow. In the distance, I heard wolves howling in the back, but I knew they were just wild animals. They weren't the wolves I was hoping to hear. I glanced at my ring remembering my friend. It had only been one day and I was already a wreck. What was I gonna do for the next few months?

I came to school the next morning with bags under my eyes, but of course, that's what you get for crying yourself to sleep and waking up every hour.

I was like a zombie in school, not able to think or feel anything. I wasn't just dead on the inside now, I was dead on the outside. If only Jacob could see how he was affecting my everyday life.

My life in the undead was finally interrupted by Aiden on our way to lunch.

"Hey, so when do you want to start working on this project?" he said.

I stared at him blankly, "What project?"

"The one for Biology that's due next week. We should start working on it pretty soon," he said.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot. It must have slipped my mind," I answered back, trying to sound like I wasn't completely clueless.

"It was assigned yesterday," he said matter-of-factly.

"Right, so when do you want to work on it?"

"How about tomorrow? You could come over my house afterschool if you wanted. I'm going skiing this weekend so I won't be around."

"Sure, I'll go over your house tomorrow."

"Great, sounds like a plan!"

Well, at least something was in order in my life, even if it was just one Biology project.

"So, um, what exactly do we have to do for this project?" I asked tentatively.

He stared at me for a moment like I came from the moon and then laughed. "Boy you really are a zombie these past couple of days."

I laughed at myself with him, "You could say that!"

Aiden came to my table during lunch. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone you could pretend to be normal with and care about school. We talked about the project and how we were going to build a model cell out of jello and candy. It definetly sounded interesting.

The next afternoon, I went over Aiden's so we could start working on our project. Alice was hestitant to let me go, but she was finally reluctant after I convinced her that it would take my mind off of what was going on back in La Push. The truth was, it probably wouldn't.

Afterschool, I took Aiden's bus home and we walked to the corner grocery store a block from his house. We bought ten packets of green and a variety of candy ranging from gummy worms, to twizzlers, to skittles. It was a hard walk back on the icey sidewalks trying to balance our bags stuffed with jello and candy.

Back at Aiden's house, we got busy setting the jello. We were having a great time laughing while mixing it together, that I didn't even notice my most precious ring slip of my finger while pouring the jello into a container.

While we let the jello set in the fridge, we began to clean up the dishes so his mom wouldn't kill him when she got home. I had never met either of his parents, so I wasn't sure if she would be mad about our jello mess or happy we were having such fun doing school work.

"You don't have to stay here you know to help pick up. I can handle it," Aiden said to me. He was washing the dishes while I was drying them.

"No, I want to. I helped make some of the mess, so I get to help pick it up," I said smiling at him.

"Alright, if you're sure," he answered back, mirroring my smile.

"Positive, besides, if I went home, I'd just have to face Alice begging me to let her give me a manicure, and let me tell you, that is not my ideal of fun. No, I'd much rather be here cleaning up jello."

"Well good, I'm glad you're here too. It makes this mess much more easy to pick up." We both laughed.

"So, where has your sister been lately?" Aiden asked.

That caught me off guard. I had never been asked by anyone, not even Aiden, about my family.

"Oh,uh, Alice?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, the one that usually sits with you at lunch. She hasn't been there recently," he said.

I quickly came up with an excuse, even though it was lame and wouldn't last. How was I suppose to explain Alice's absence for possibly the rest of the year?

"Oh, yeah, she's sick. She went hiking this weekend and must have caught something." I said worriedly.

"Well hiking in the dead of winter, it's no wonder she did," he answered back.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously.

Conversations with Aiden were so easy at times, but then they became so strained at others.

"Hey, is this yours?" I looked up to see Aiden holding a ring in front of his face. The ting wolf howling at the moon, glinting with green jello.

I just stared at it, nodding my head.

"That's neat looking, I've never seen anything like it before. It looks antique, family heirloom?" Aiden asked looking at me.

He handed it back to me. I felt the tears come to my eyes and the lump start to build in my throat as I stared at it. "You could say that."

Aiden saw my reaction. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know it brought up a bad memory."

I didn't know how, but Aiden always knew exactly what I was feeling before I could even detect it myself. He knew the ring hurt me, and I didn't feel scared to let the tears fall in front of him.

They streamed down my cheek as I slid it back onto my finger. He put down his dishes and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me, "It's okay", over and over.

Finally, after a few minutes, I was able to calm done and breath in a few huge breaths. Aiden then stepped back to give me my space, knowing, once again, that that was what I wanted even before I did. I glanced up at his worried face and smiled to let him know I was alright. He returned the smile, but I knew it wasn't completely genuine.

After we cleaned up the dishes, Jasper came and picked me up. I waved out the window at Aiden as we drove away. I didn't know much about my life anymore, everything was just a blur full of confusion, but I knew for sure that I had just had the most fun in a long time with Aiden Montgomery.


	9. Chapter 11

~11~

The next day was just as fun as the day before. I went over Aiden's house to finish up our project. The green jello had hardened over night, and we began constructing our model of the human cell, throwing candy all over the place. By the time we had finished, we had left a mess all over the kitchen with empty plastic bags that were once full of candy everywhere and tiny nerds and mini M&Ms used for ribosomes, rolling around the floor. The Montgomery kitchen was a mess, but through the midst of it, sat a very accurate model of the human cell and all its parts.

We both stepped back at the same time to admire our product. I glanced at the clock on the stove, seeing it read 6:00.

"We should probably clean this up before your mom gets home. I didn't think it would take us as long as it did," I said turning to Aiden.

"No biggie," he said smiling, "I'm sure my mom won't mind too much. It _was_ for a project after all."

I chuckled and bent down to start picking up the empty wrappers, "That's true."

As we picked up, we heard the click of the front door and the clack of the heels of Ann Montgomery as they hit the wood floor.

I looked up to see a woman in her mid-30s with the same color chestnut hair as Aiden, and bright green eyes. Her complexion was flawless, not a wrinkle anywhere, and someone you would hardly expect to be a mother of a teenager. She walked through the kitchen in a business suit, dangling keys and holding a pizza in one had.

"Aiden, I brought you a pizza to eat because I have to—oh hello there," she uttered hurriedly until she saw me standing in her kitchen with several empty bags of candy in one hand.

"Hi," I said shyly.

Aiden jumped in, "Mom, this is my friend Remy, remember I said we were working on a science project together?"

Realization seemed to smack her in the face, "Oh yes! Now, I remember, I'm sorry hun. I've had such a busy day at work, but it's nice to meet you, Remy. That's a very interesting name you have," she said smiling, with the upmost respect.

"Thanks", I said smiling back. "But actually, my name is Renesmee. Aiden just calls me Remy."

"Well they're both very pretty names. Would you like some pizza? I forgot Aiden had company, so I only got one, but feel free to help yourself. I hope you like cheese," she said with motherly concern, but still keeping her bright smile. It reminded me of Aiden. So that was where he got his bright smile and his concern for everyone and everything. It was like he was the male version of his mother.

"Thank you, but I probably should be getting home," I replied back.

"Nonsense, I have to go to a meeting so you can keep Aiden company."

"Well, sure, I'll stay then."

"Good. Well it was nice meeting you Remy, take care hunny," she said as she gave Aiden a kiss and started walking out the door. She turned back with a fake mean look, that quickly turned into a smile, and said, "And don't forget to clean up this mess you two. I want this kitchen spotless when I come back."

"Bye, Mom," Aiden laughed under his breath.

"I like your Mom, she's really nice," I said to him.

"I like her too. Now, let's eat!" he said digging into the pizza.

We ate out on the screened-in porch, even though it was freezing, watching the snow continue to fall. Aiden ate about 4 slices, while I only nibbled at my one. After my 5 years of being half-human, I still wasn't crazy about their food.

I sat thinking about Aiden's mom. She was so nice and matronly, it reminded me of my mom. She seemed so wise for her young years, but as caring as ever to her son. I realized that I had not known much about Aiden's family. I didn't know if he had a mom or a dad, or if he was adopted. I suddenly wanted to know more about this human family I was starting to admire and become so accustomed too.

"Hey, Aiden," I called over to him, "Where's your dad? What time does he come home?"

I watched as Aiden's face turned from his natural to a pale, his smile turning into a look of anger and pain.

"I don't know," he answered turning his face away from me.

I didn't know what to say or do to him, but I instinctively kept going, "What do you mean? Doesn't he live with you?"

"No," he said with hatred in his voice.

I knew that I shouldn't say anything more, so I kept to myself in the corner of the porch, watching Aiden's back on the other side. A few minutes later, I heard a wheezing cough sound come from Aiden like someone trying to hold back tears, but instead just choking on them.

"Aiden," I called over to him. He didn't answer, his back still turned away from me. "Aiden, what's wrong?"

Still no answer, just his whimpering sound. I immediately got up and went over to him, kneeling on the porch on the side of his chair.

"Aiden, talk to me. What's wrong? What happened with your dad? Is he….did he….is he dead?" I asked.

I heard the scowl in his voice, "I only wish."

It shocked me, I had never seen Aiden full of anger and hatred. He was so kind to everyone, how could he be like this?

"What happened?" I said calmly.

He took deep breaths and stared into my eyes. His expression changed from one of anger to peace. He seemed to have trusted me to let out the monster that had been kept inside for a long time now. He seemed to have trusted me enough to tell me the truth.

He glanced back down again and reluctantly started to tell me, with all the calmness he could muster, "I haven't seen him since this summer. He left me and my mother."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't human. I was naive to the cruelty of the human world. Aiden just went on. He seemed to have known that I was there to listen to him, not give him pity, "My mother and I had just found out that he had been cheating on my mother for 3 years. He had lied to her, and came home late, and money went missing, and," his body started to tremble. It reminded me of Jacob, " and….that son of a bitch gave my mother all this bullshit how he loved her the whole time! It just makes me so mad to see all the hurt that was behind her. She was crying herself to sleep at night over her lost marriage, while he was out banging some slut!"

He was ripping now. I didn't know what to do; I thought of his mom, the caring woman that she was, crying herself to sleep every night. How could someone hurt her like that?

He went on, "They agreed to get divorced. He was going to move in with one of his friends a few towns over, but instead, we came home to find him gone. No one knew where he was. We still don't. He showed up at the hearing, but left without saying one word to my mother about where he was or about me!" I heard the whimpering burst out from him and he relented to the tears. I saw as they fell from his face in the dark. "He left me note before he left that said he would be back for me, that nothing would change between me and him, but he never called. He was always there for me when I was little. He taught me how to ride a bike and play baseball, but now, he's not there to do anything. He said he loved me and my mother, but he left without saying goodbye or ever bothering to call us!"

He broke out in full out sobs, gasping for air. I put my hand up on his lap, to let him know that I was still there. He curled over, putting his hands on his face. I brushed his hair back, trying to soothe him.

"I hate him, Remy. I hate him! I never want to see him again! I hope he rots in hell!" his voice breaking and going back to his sobs. I put my arms around him, holding him to me.

"Shh, it's okay." I muttered. I didn't know what else to say.

I had never seen Aiden so vulnerable, and it scared me. He was always so stable in my life, leaving me to lean on him, but now he needed to lean on me. I was so unknowing in my years about human emotions, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't comprehend it. How could someone do that to Aiden? How could someone do that to someone so sweet and caring? I suddenly hated his father too, as I let my tears come out too, crying for him as well.

His sobbing didn't relent, and I sat there for what felt like forever just holding him. He was like a fallen angel, someone so pure and good, but was broken on the inside.

The snow continued to fall, changing into hail in the dark, while I sat there, throughout the thundering of hail and the sobs, clutching onto my fallen angel.


	10. Chapter 12

~12~

Jasper didn't come pick me up until 8:00. We had sat there on the porch for a half an hour, until my phone rang and Alice had called. Aiden's tears had finally relented, and he gathered himself to go finish picking up the kitchen.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I muttered to him as I was headed out to meet Jasper in the driveway.

"I'll be fine," he said, but I could see the tears and pain behind his smile.

I quickly went around the counter and gave him the biggest hug I could give. I let all of my warmth that I had inside of me, go back into him, so he could be that happy little scrawney boy again.

"Thanks, Remy," he muttered.

"You're welcome, I'll see you later," I said as I broke away from him and headed out the door to see Jasper waiting for me, sensing my recent emotions of pain and sadness.

When I got home, I ran to crawl in my bed and cried thinking about Aiden. I was so confused. I was so used to living inside my bubble, that I was immune to all the pain humans could cause one another. I had always longed to be human, even for a little while, just to see what I was missing out on, but after I saw what Aiden went through and his mom, I never wanted to be human again.

That night, my dream came back to me. It had left for many days, but that night it came back, only, it was a little different. I was running through the meadow until I came to the edge of the forest, but instead of a wolf form stepping out in front of me, it was a human boy. He was pale, but not as pale as a vampire. I could only make out slight features in front of me through the fog and haze, but I noticed he was smiling through his chestnut hair blowing in the wind. Then all of a sudden, it went dark, and he crippled to the ground screaming in agony, pleading for me to help him. I just stared at the horrific look of pain, hearing his screams echo through my ears, as it went black, and I woke up screaming, tears streaking down my face.

My dreams had never been so disturbed, and as Alice rushed to me, all I thought of was Aiden. Surely, my dream had just been a reaction to what had happened the night before, and didn't mean anything. I prayed Aiden and would be safe and nothing would happen to my angel. He needed me and I needed him. I sat there crying, not knowing what to do or where to turn. My life had been turned upside down, where was I supposed to go?


	11. Chapter 13

~13~

My dream had still haunted in the next few weeks to come, but I had never had the same nightmare again. Actually, I hadn't had any dreams. I prayed my nightmare was just because of Aiden and his hurt over his dad, and not anything serious. I couldn't deal with anymore fear and uncertainty in my world.

Ever since Aiden had told me of his dad, it was like we had come closer. We were almost inseparable. We sat together at lunch by ourselves everyday and hardly talked to anyone else. Every day after school, we would go to his house and work on homework and study or just hangout. Once in a while we go to a movie, but that was around people, and we liked to keep to ourselves. We trusted each other so much, that we shut everyone else out, keeping to our bubble.

Aiden a constant in my life definitely distracted me from missing Jacob and my family, but that pain was still there. One day, while we were studying at Aiden's, I thought of Jacob a lot. It was March and it had been almost a month since I'd last seen him. I thought of the anger I had toward him, and it reminded me a little of Aiden toward his dad. Turns out, we were both going insane over someone we lost.

He watched me as I looked down at my ring, sliding it back and forth on my graceful finger.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I looked up to smile at him, "Sure."

He hesitated, "Why do you wear that thing if it hurts you so much?"

It was a fair question. He had seen be upset countless times by the ring lately, he was bound to question it sooner or later.

I didn't know what to say. "It's special," I said hopelessly.

It didn't seem like the answer he was looking for. "But if it pains you to look at, how could it be so special?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's from someone."

He just kept looking at me. "Do you want to talk about it? You can trust me you know."

I looked up and smiled at him, "I know, but it hurts too much."

He just kept staring at me. "It's not good to keep it bottled up inside. Please, just let it out. I told you about my dad and you listened to me. I never told anyone about that. Please, Remy, let me help you like you helped me."

I took a deep breath and continued to stare down at my ring. I suddenly felt like I had to tell Aiden, like he needed to know. I sighed, "This ring was given to me by my best friend. Well, he was more than that."

Aiden seemed struck by that, but still concerned. "Do you love him?"

I looked up at him, choking back my tears, "Yes. I've known him since I was born. He was one of the first people to hold me. Even before my own mother. He's been my best friend since that, always there to make me happy and put a smile on my face. He promised he would always be there for me, but.."

The tears began to fall, but I had to be strong for Aiden. I had to come clean with him just like he did for me. I took another deep breath. "Unlike your dad, I saw him a month ago, actually, the night we came back from skiing. Before, I had seen him in August, before we left to move here. He only stayed here for an hour, or so, and then he left, taking my parents with him. I begged him to stay, but he left without a goodbye. He left me a note and this ring saying he would talk to me again soon but he didn't know when that would be. I miss him so much. I feel lost without him and my mom."

I began to sob hard, gasping to catch my breath, but it wouldn't come, and I ended it up on my hands and knees on the floor clutching for my sanity. Aiden was right there next to me pulling me back and dragging me next to him up against the couch. I leaned my head on him and he hugged me close to him as I sobbed onto his shoulder, thinking about my Jacob. My Jacob was gone, but my Aiden was here. It was like we held the key to each other's souls. We were able to see inside our souls now because of our connection. It was weird, but Aiden became so much more important to me. I was so close to him now, he had become my one person to rely on when I had no one and vice versa. I loved him and needed him, but he was, of course, my angel.


	12. Chapter 14

~14~

My mom had been calling me while she was in Forks. She would always ask how school was and how I was doing. I didn't tell her much, only what she needed to know. I did however tell her that I was beginning to lean on Aiden. She seemed a little hesitant at first and concerned over whether that was a good idea or not, but I assured her it's what both of us needed.

I asked her about Jacob every time she called. I needed to know how he was doing, even if he wouldn't talk to me on the phone, but it was always just the same answer:

"He's good hunny, you don't need to worry about him. He can take care of himself," and then onto the next topic of conversation.

I missed everyone so much, but my mom promised she would be home in a week or two with Grandpa Charlie on her heels. In the meantime, I had Aiden to keep me company.

"Dammit!" he shouted as the library lady turned to yell at us to be quiet for the fifth time that afternoon. "Sorry," he mouthed.

I laughed, "You're gonna get us kicked out of here you know." We had been spending a lot of time at the library in town studying and getting our homework done. Aiden was tired of always being at his house, and as he couldn't come to mine, we decided the library was well suited.

"I just don't understand this geometry!" he whined.

I laughed at him again, "Here let me help you again."

"Thanks," he said. "You know I should probably be paying you. You're like my own personal tutor now."

I pretended to consider the idea, "Hmm, that would be nice." We both laughed and I continued to show him how to solve the problem.

"How are you so good at this stuff?" he whined again when I showed him easily how to solve the problem.

"It runs in the family," I chuckled back.

"Well we all can't be _so_ lucky!" he said, his tone rising enough to get the library lady to turn around once more and warn us for last time, leaving us both cracking up and pretty close to being kicked out of the library.

Aiden and I only got closer as the days went on. I always looked forward to seeing him in school, and when he was absent one day for coming down with the cold, I immediately called Alice to beg her to let me come home too, but she didn't relent.

One day, the day we were going to present our science project, Aiden didn't show up to French class, the first period we had together. He had promised me he would be there, but he was nowhere in sight. I searched for him throughout the whole day until lunch, when I finally gave up that he wasn't coming.

I was sitting all alone at our table , staring down at my yogurt, when I heard the chair next to me be pulled back.

"Aiden, you're here!" I shouted in joy.

He sat down, throwing his bag on the table. He didn't appear to be in a good mood.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm here," he said.

"What's a matter? Did you have to go to the dentist?" I teased. Aiden hated the dentist, with a passion. It was something that I frequently mocked him about.

He looked down, his face bitter, "No, I had a run in with my dad."

I was confused for a moment, "Your dad? But I thought you haven't talked to him since—"

"Yeah, he called last night at 9:00. Apparently, he's back in the area and wanted to meet with me, so I met him at the park this morning."

I didn't know how to react. Was Aiden upset or happy about this? "Um, how did it go, I guess?"

He scoffed, "As I expected it too. He said he was sorry for not contacting me or calling me, but he wants to make it up to me now. I just screamed at him and ran and left him at the park. I called my mother to come pick me up and she drove me to school."

"Oh, so it went badly?"

"Of course it did, but what did he expect after cheating on my mother for three years and not even giving a damn about us enough to stick around or even call to see how we were managing?!" His voice was rising now, and I could see people in the café start to turn around and stare at us. Aiden's father was a touchy subject for him, but who could blame him? Who would ever forgive their father for something so horrible? "Anyway, I have to meet him again, this afternoon. My mom's making me. She said even though she no longer can have a relationship with him, she doesn't want to jeopardize our relationship, but what does either one of us care?"

"I'm sure your mom just wants to fix things, even though it seems like she can't," was all I said back.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Nothing will change what he did." And with that, Aiden took out his lunch and began to eat it.

I studied him while he ate, seeing the hardness in his face. Soon, it began to crack a smile and my Aiden was back. I looked at his eyes, seeing the deep blue in them dance in the light. I had really never noticed before, but Aiden was attractive. He wasn't the amazingly handsome type, but he was attractive in his young, gangly self ways. Just by the way his chestnut hair flowed, the way his eyes sparkled, and the movement of his pallid skin over his muscles and bones showed that in a few years, maybe when he gained a little more muscle tone and height, he would be like a modern day Prince Charming, a handsome prince in his own way, ready to ride off into the sunset with one special girl. I felt a pang of jealousy and envy for that one girl, but tried not to let it get to me.

I watched as his face made a cocky smile, and he said, "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my shirt or something?" I laughed and he laughed with me, as he brought out the sun on my dark, cloudy winter day. Slowly, but surely, I was swimming in deeper into Aiden's life.


	13. Chapter 15

~15~

Aiden had gone to meet his dad once again at the park that day after school. Ever since then, he began spending more time with his dad. I questioned him about it several times and he told me that he was on the path of forgiving his dad, although, not completely.

Apparently, Aiden's dad had gone to south to Florida to reestablish himself. He got a job and bought a house and was planning on having Aiden come down whenever he could. He told him that the only reason he never contacted him was because he was so ashamed of himself and was scared of the way his son thought of him, that he couldn't come face-to-face with him.

Aiden, I guess, had understood that and began to see is father every day after school, postponing our after school rituals. I was happy for Aiden to have finally made peace with his father, but I couldn't contain it inside of me that I was also distraught by the fact that he never was there to keep me company anymore.

"Don't worry," he said to me, "He'll be going back to Florida in a few days and then we'll be back to hanging out as usual again; my house on Mondays and Wednesdays, the library on Tuesday and Thursday, and the mall and movies on Friday."

It made me just a little more happy to see that Aiden was also a little upset that we weren't spending every waking moment joined at the hip.

Once Aiden's father went back to Florida, we got back to our usual schedule, enjoying our care-free ways and getting more entangled in each other's lives.

It had been a week since Aiden's dad had gone back to Florida that the one event happened that would change the rest of my life and Aiden's, even though I didn't quite realize it at the time.

I was on my way to second period, ready to show Aiden the new article I found about scientific theories and mythological creatures. Aiden was a science nerd and he was the type of person who would eat up that stuff so I knew he would appreciate it. Living as vampires in isolation from the human population, I guess we don't pay attention to the local news or newspapers very often, otherwise, I would have seen what was coming.

The whole French class was silent and sad, staring at Aiden's seat which was empty. I didn't know what was going on. Where was my best friend and why was everyone so upset?

"Ronnie," I motioned to the kid who sat next to Aiden and one of his science club buddies, "Where's Aiden?"

He stared at me like I was stupid or like I was speaking French to him. Even though it was French class, the kid knew nothing of French. _Comprenez-vous?_

"Didn't you hear?" he said glumly, staring at me while the rest of the class was silent.

I stared back at him. "Hear what?" I demanded. I was suddenly scared for my life as thousands of scenarios ran through my head. Where was Aiden? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he—I couldn't think of the worse. Aiden had to be alright, he just had to be. I needed him too much.

Ronnie gulped, taking a deep breath and muttered, "His dad's dead."


	14. Chapter 16

~16~

I ran out of the school, not caring at the teachers who yelled at me as I booked it down the hall. I didn't care; I had to make sure Aiden was alright.

Alice came and picked me up. I got into the car and told her what happened.

"I know," she said, "I read it in the paper. He was killed in his house in Florida. They found him bleeding with bruises and bite marks on him. It seemed he had been killed by an animal that got in."

I looked up at her in shock. How could that happen to him? He was found dead in his own home, bleeding to death, with bite marks from an animal—

"Alice! Did a vampire kill him?"

She looked down at the wheel. "I don't know…"

"Alice," I screamed, "Did a vampire kill him? Don't lie to me, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

She looked up sadly, "Renesmee, I don't know for sure, but all of the evidence points to a vampire."

"Who was it?" I demanded.

"I don't know," she stuttered, "It was in Florida, nowhere near here. I can't be sure who it was."

"Was it the Volturi?" I shuddered, remembering the clan with black cloaks strolling into an open field. "Was it them?"

"I don't think so," she answered, "They would have no reason to. He's not a vampire and he's too far out of their way. Renesmee, I know this hurts you, but this is what vampires do. They attack random humans as victims so they can get their feed of blood and survive."

I was practically crying now in anger. "So it's okay for a vampire to attack an innocent human?" I screamed, my tone rising.

"Of course it isn't!" she defended, "I'm just saying that this is their way of life and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

I didn't want to hear it anymore. All I thought of was Aiden and his dad and the picture he had shown me of them two at the park taken last week on his last day here, the last day he would have with his son.

I started to cry, feeling sorry for both Aiden and his father. They had just been brought back together, getting reacquainted with one another. Aiden was finally forgiving him. He had been so proud, so happy to finally get his life back with the father that he still loved and claimed to hate.

I wanted to seek vengeance for Aiden; to make this vampire pay for what they had done to Aiden and his father. I wanted them to feel the pain that Aiden felt for his father's death when they tore his world apart.

As I got home, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should call him or just leave him alone. I decided with the latter and didn't call him, besides, I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.

Aiden didn't come to school the next few days, as everyone had expected. I sat and stared at his lonely desk, wondering how he was doing. I hadn't contacted him, I didn't know what to say.

His father's funeral was a few days later. They had brought his body up to Buffalo so they could bury him with his family. Alice decided to go with me so I could support Aiden and pay my respects. Many people from school were there and brought up memories of when Mr. Montgomery still lived in Buffalo when Aiden was little. They reminisced how he would always be at the park, ready to start a baseball game with any of the kids who wanted to and how he was always there at Aiden's science fairs and Boy Scout ceremonies to support his son.

I sat in the back of the church with Alice, crying to myself. Hearing their stories was like being on the outside of a stranger's life and looking in; it didn't seem real to me.

After the ceremony, I headed outside with Alice, watching as everyone else filed out and began to make their way to the cemetery. I watched as Aiden came out, clutching his mom's hand. I didn't know whether to go to him or stay where I was, but it didn't matter, because seconds later, Aiden's tear-streaked face looked right in my direction and locked eyes with me. He immediately let go of his mother's hand and ran toward me, as I ran toward him.

We joined in the center, as he threw his arms around me, clutching me to him.

"Oh Remy," he sobbed into my shoulder.

I held him as tight as I could, even tighter than the day he told me his father had left him. "Aiden, I'm so sorry," I cried back to him, my voice barely audible.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, closing our eyes and feeling the closeness, as a soft snow began to fall. Aiden looked up and muttered, "It's snowing. One of the things he loved most; the one thing he said he would miss most in Florida aside from me."

His tears began to fall again as we went back to our embrace. I stood there in the freezing cold clutching my angel. With the new presence of his father back in his life, he had begun to fly again. Now, he wasn't a fallen angel; he was a broken angel and it was up to me to help him rebuild his wings so he could fly once more back into the heavens, the only place a pure and innocent boy would belong.


	15. Chapter 17

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~17~

The night after the funeral, I had my dream again. It was as usual the same, with the boy falling to the floor and whimpering from agonizing pain, but this time, there were what appeared to be bright orange flames behind him, as though he was on fire. I woke up screaming again, reaching out to hold on to someone, but no one was there. I felt the emptiness in my soul then. I had no one to help me, not my mom, dad, Jacob, or Aiden. I lied back on my pillow, closing my eyes and thinking about what this new twist to my dream meant. I had been so sure that the original dream with the boy was just Aiden after his dad died, but what was this one now with the orange flames in the back? What was going to happen to Aiden now?

Aiden didn't come back to school for the rest of the week. He called me and told me that he needed more time at home with his mom to recover, but that he would be back next week. I understood, but a part of me inside was being selfish and wanted him to come to school, just so I could see his smile again, but I knew I wouldn't see that for a while.

In the meantime, I had someone new to keep me company—my grandfather. My mother had finally convinced him to take a vacation from the Forks Police Department and come stay with us in Buffalo for a while. I was anxious to have my parents back again, I had missed them so much.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Nessie," my grandfather said smiling at me as I sat across from him, picking at the chicken Alice had made us.

I gave him a tired smile back, "It's nice to you too Grandpa."

Charlie sighed, staring at me. "Look at that, everyday you look more like your mother."

I looked down bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I said, "Thanks, but I always thought I looked more like my dad."

Charlie just hmp-ed, "No, you don't, you have me and your mother's eyes, or well, her old eyes." I could tell that he had hostility toward my father and was holding a grudge, although over what, I didn't want to know.

I laughed to myself, thinking about family grudges, when Alice brought over more chicken for Charlie.

"I've missed you too, Alice," he said.

Alice smiled her charming, glistening white smile, "It's nice to see you again too Charlie."

"Well, thanks for the chicken, it was delicious, but I think I'm going to go watch the game now," and with that he picked up his plate and went out to our living room to put the game on.

"He never changes," Alice muttered to herself.

I sat at the table, staring at the uneaten chicken in front of me, when my mother and father walked into the room, my father's arm around her waist.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle," my father said talking to Alice and Jasper who was hiding in the corner, "He said he will still need my help dealing with the coven."

Alice and Jasper both nodded. "How is it going? Have they told you what they want?" Alice asked.

I watched him sigh and say, "No, they've been very hostile toward us. They won't talk to us or listen, and one of them must be a shield protecting them all because I can't read any of their minds. Carlisle is afraid to push them too far. The only thing we know is that they call themselves the Altaira coven. We don't know where they're but the wolf pack has chased them away, but they always keep coming back."

Alice looked down; she knew it was only getting worse. "Are you both going back?" she asked.

My father glanced at my mother, reading the expression on her face, and then turned to Alice and said, "Yes, Bella wants to go back with me."

I looked up shocked at my mother, "You're leaving?"

She looked down at me, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't let your father go alone."

"So you're just going to leave me here? What if something happens to me? Or Charlie? You're just going to leave us here?" I said, angry at her for abandoning me again.

"Alice and Jasper will be here for you," she said coming to give me a hug. I pushed her away.

"That doesn't matter! How can you leave me again? Do you know what it's been like for me? You're gone, Jacob's gone, Daddy's gone, and now my best friend can't even come to school because some stupid vampire killed his father!" I screamed.

"I know it's been hard, but this almost over. I have to go with your father, I can't let him go alone," she said.

I suddenly knew why she wanted to go. She didn't know how she would live with herself if my father was killed by these new vampires. She was willing to abandon her daughter, in order to protect her husband. Cute.

I ran past her, and upstairs to my bed. I heard the door open and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in my father's arms. I put my hand to his cheek, showing him the misery I had been going through. I showed him the night Aiden told me about his dad, when I told him about Jacob, and the day of the funeral.

My dad comforted me, "I know."

I looked up into his warm golden eyes, "I just want to go back to Forks Daddy," I whispered. He held me tight and muttered that it would be okay and if things didn't turn good soon, he would tell Alice and Jasper to come back to Forks with me so we could all be together. I wanted to believe him so bad, but I knew he was lying. There was no way he would let me near that kind of danger, he was too overprotective.

The next day, my parents left to go back to Forks, leaving Charlie back in Buffalo to stay with us. As soon as they were gone, I felt the emptiness creep back up inside of me as I realized that they might not come back.


	16. Chapter 18

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~18~

Aiden had called me that night. When I broke down in tears that night over my parents leaving, he demanded that he see me. We met at the outdoor ice-skating rink. He thought that a fun activity might cheer me up. I felt pathetic. After all, it was him who needed the cheering up. His dad had just died, while I was crying over my parents leaving me behind.

I sat on the bench in the cold, staring at the glistening frozen pond in front of me. Aiden was next to me tying his skates, and then he sprinted out onto the pond, skating around in circles. I watched his perfect body glide over the smooth ice, watching his footwork and the grace in which he performed it.

No one was out there except for me and Aiden. "C'mon!" he yelled to me.

I got up and stood on this ice, almost falling on my face. I had only been skating once with Jacob, and it pained me to think of the memory.

I just let myself sink to the ground, almost hoping the pond would crack, letting me sink deep below into the numbness so I couldn't feel anything. I heard Aiden skate toward me, pulling me up.

"C'mon, you need to stop worrying about it. I know it's awful their all gone, but just think of all that you do have. You may feel alone, but you're not."

I looked at him doubtful, "And how would you know?" I skated away from him, trying to maintain my balance.

He just kept up with me, "Because I thought I was alone too. When my dad died, I thought I was alone. I didn't have anyone to go too, but then I realized I had you. When I saw you at the funeral that day, it was the happiest I had been since my dad died. I knew you would be there for me and I'm there for you too, Rem."

I looked up, he smiling at me. Somehow it made me smile. It was a sight I hadn't seen for nearly two weeks. I threw my arms around him, "Thanks, sometimes I need to be reminded of what I do have."

He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, "You're welcome. Now c'mon, let me teach you how to really skate." And then he took my hands and started pulling me with him along the ice. We laughed the whole time, even when we fell on top of one another, but we kept on skating till dark.

The next day was Aiden's first day back to school since his father's death. I knew it was hard for him seeing everyone's sad faces toward him and hearing people express their condolences, but I held his hand the whole time to let him know I was there for him.

In English, I took the seat next to Aiden as Mr. Flint handed out a pop quiz on _Twelve Angry Men_, some snoozer intended to point out the flaws in the American justice system. As usual, I hadn't read it and neither had Aiden, so we left a good portion of it blank. I watched as Mr. Flint collected them and gave me a dirty look, letting me know I was surely failing this quarter.

I was just about to give him a dirty look back to tell him he could shove it because I didn't care about his stupid class, when the door opened and in walked one of the most unexpected people one would see walk through the door of a school.

A petite red-head girl walked through the door, carrying her books and one simple purse. She was unlike anyone you would expect to see in Buffalo. She looked like she belonged on the New York City runway.

Her red-orange hair was cut in a layered bob, an inch below her chin, while her bangs that were angled on her forehead, flowed to the side as she walked. Here emerald eyes stood out against her pallid skin, as she handed Mr. Flint a note from the office.

Mr. Flint rested his glasses on the edge of his nose as he read the note, "Ah, yes, thank you Ms. Collins, you can have a seat anywhere there's a free desk."

There were only three open desks in the class, and I watched as the petite girl glanced around the room with a worried look, resembling that of a lost toddler. She smiled as her eyes landed on Aiden, and I watched as she took the seat next to him.

Throughout the whole class, this Collins girl seemed to be smitten with Aiden. She stared at him the whole class, glancing out through the corner of her eyes. I laughed to myself; Aiden didn't look up at her once. He wasn't interested in this new girl one bit.

The bell rang, and as usual, every one ran out the door to get as far away from Mr. Flint as possible. I waited for Aiden to get his books together, as I heard the little red-head clear her throat and say, "Excuse me, can you tell me where the cafeteria is? I'm new here."

I was shocked at the sound of her voice. It was pure, clear, and beautiful, any fool would be drawn to it. It was like she had opened her mouth and was singing a heavenly tune, but she was only talking.

Aiden glanced up at her. He didn't seem to be mesmerized by her voice, which was good. I didn't want him falling into her trap. "Oh yeah, sure, just follow me," he said kindly.

She smiled a brilliant smile that was almost as beautiful as her voice. It was official, she was breathtaking and perhaps the most beautiful person I had ever seen, even more than Rosalie.

"Thanks," she said in her little ring, "My name is Marney Collins."

Aiden smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you Marney, I'm Aiden Montgomery."

I cleared my throat as loud as I could. I wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible so I could have _my_ Aiden back.

Aiden took my throat clearing as I wanted to be introduced too and said, "Oh this is Renesmee, but I call her Remy."

She smiled at me, meeting my eyes. It was weird, but it was like I saw something hiding behind those emerald eyes, something that wasn't very pleasant. "It's nice to meet you Remy," she said in her bell voice. My dark thoughts were suddenly distracted by how beautiful my name sounded when she said it.

All three of us walked down to the café together, although I was upset by the fact that she had joined us. She distracted Aiden from me and they talked the entire time about her last boarding school in Paris. I watched as Aiden was his sweetly self to the little miss prissy, just as he had always been to me and used his bright smile on her; the same bright smile that had taken me out of many of my darkest hours since I had been in Buffalo. It made me want to vomit, as I felt the envy creeping up inside my system.


	17. Chapter 19

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~19~

When we got to lunch, I made a quick dash for our lunch table thinking that Aiden would follow, but he stayed with Marney. I sat down and waited for him in shock at the fact that he was ditching me for this new girl. Eventually he made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Well, she's nice," he said smiling me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "but I think it's too quick to judge."

He shrugged his shoulders and began pulling his lunch out of the paper bag. A minute later, Marney began to walk over to us.

"Aiden, do you mind if I sit with you? I don't know anyone," she said in her clear voice. It was weird how easily her words were articulated.

Aiden looked up, "Of course you can."

She looked at me and saw the shock and disgust written all over my face, "I hope I'm not imposing."

I was about to tell the little thing off when Aiden rushed, "Of course not. We'd be glad to sit with you."

"Thanks," she said pulling her charm over on Aiden. I prayed to God it wasn't working; I couldn't lose Aiden to her.

The whole lunch period, I watched Aiden and Marney chat away, completely ignoring me on the other side of our circle table. Soon, I decided to interrupt and try to figure out this girl, "So how come you came to school here?"

She looked like she had been confronted and I watched as sadness appeared to sting her eyes, "Well, my mom just died recently so I had to come and live with my dad. He lives here, they were divorced."

I didn't know what to say to her, it wasn't the answer I was expecting. Aiden reacted like he had just seen the light, "My parents were divorced and my dad just died," he said appearing to be thrilled over their similar histories.

They immediately shut me out after that and talked about their common past of divorced parents and one recently deceased, while I was secretly smacking the side of my head for ever asking that question.

I sat there watching the smile on Aiden's face and in his eyes as he talked to Marney. He had finally found someone who could relate to him, in no way that I could, after all, my parents were immortal, a tiny detail I had never told Aiden. I sat there and stared in the face that I might be losing my best friend to this girl, but I couldn't think that; I wouldn't let myself. I could never lose Aiden, I didn't know what I would do without him.

I still stared at them, like looking in from the outside. Any outsider would say that they were a perfect match for each other, their small body frames and bright eyes and smiles made it seem like they belonged together. I saw Marney reach up to touch one of her emerald eyes, as if adjusting a contact lens, and then asked to be excused to go to the bathroom.

Aiden was beaming as she left, as sat fuming at him. He didn't talk to me the rest of lunch, except to say, "Wow, she's amazing", and as the bell rang, I ran out of the café without a word or a look back at the chestnut-haired boy who was supposed to be my best friend.


	18. Chapter 20

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~20~

That day after school, I didn't bother trying to find Aiden to see if we would be hanging out at his house as we did every Monday. Luck wasn't on side, and Marney ended up being in our Bio class. We did a lab and Mrs. Poloski, our Biology teacher, made me be partners with Ronnie, while Aiden got to be partners with Marney. I watched as they laughed throughout the whole experiment while I was stuck with Ronnie, who picked his nose.

"Hey, don't be too upset, we'll be partners next time," Aiden said trying to cheer me up, but I just gave him the cold shoulder and walked away. At the end of the day, I ran out of the school, leaving him in the company of Marney.

The whole rest of the week, Aiden ditched me for Marney. I never went over his house, or to the library, or even did something special on Fridays as we usually did. Everywhere we went now, Marney was there with him, and even more than I was. She was in practically all of his classes, while I was only in three. It made me feel like a fool as I watched her flaunt herself all over him, while I was the third wheel being dragged along.

I didn't it with them at lunch anymore. After finding her at our table again on Tuesday and not being spoken to once, I decided it was best if I didn't eat with them, so I went to the bathroom or wandered around the halls. The sad part was I don't think they even noticed, until finally on Friday Aiden asked me about it in Biology, "So how come you don't sit with us in lunch anymore?"

I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to scream at him so bad, but I held my tongue back and just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind lately, I wanted to be alone."

"Oh okay, I get ya. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here," he said with his concern although I knew it was fake. He was too worried over making sure Marney was happy. I wanted to laugh in his face for even saying that he was here for me.

Aiden didn't even ask me if we wanted to hang out at all that weekend, we usually always did. Turns out, on Friday he went to hang out with Marney at the movies, as he told me when he called the next day claiming he had a great time and they were becoming really good friends. I wanted to hang up on him, and I feigned sick just so I could get off the phone and drop to my knees and cry. Why was I losing everyone I cared deeply about?

Aiden's new fascination with Marney didn't stop the dreams, she only made them worse. I woke up screaming even more, wanting to find Aiden and hold him close, but I knew I couldn't. Every time I saw Marney, I got the feeling that she was hiding something and warning bells flew in my head, but I knew it was just my jealousy getting to me, but even so, something was off with Marney.

The next week, Aiden seemed to grow more concern over ignoring me, but that didn't stop him from clinging to Marney. They seemed to be closer ever since their movie night and I even saw them hug in the hallway, which made me want to go hurl in the bathroom. I think Aiden could finally see that I was upset, so I reluctantly agreed to go skating with him on Friday afternoon, putting my anger aside. I didn't know if I could put up with it anymore, I wanted to run away and go back to Forks, back to Jacob. Aiden leaving me had only made my feelings of longing for Jacob worse. I knew Jacob would never do what Aiden was doing to me, and I found myself looking down on my ring more. I was losing everyone I loved, was there something wrong with me? I didn't know who I longed for more, my best friend that I've always known back in Forks who hurt me so deeply when he left or the best friend I had just met who understood anything I said and that I couldn't live without.


	19. Chapter 21

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~21~

I watched the light snow fall to the ground as I trudged on the icy sidewalk. I heard the quiet footsteps of Aiden next to me as we made our way to the ice-skating rink. It was the beginning of April and this was the last snow fall of the year. Soon, it would just be raining down on the town of Buffalo and on the remains of my life.

"What's wrong?" I heard Aiden whisper to me, his words getting lost in the wind.

"I'm alright," I said, keeping my head down.

We arrived to the ice-rink. I sat down on the bench, and Aiden sat next to me. He didn't put his skates on, I could tell he wanted to talk to me.

"So," he said, "you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

I looked up at him. Why the hell would he ask me that? Did he honestly think that was the most important thing in the world?

"No, are you?" I said.

He looked a little disappointed, but still kept his happy face, "I don't know, I was thinking about it. Two girls asked me, but I don't know."

I looked up at him, wondering who would ask him, but inside I already knew, "Oh yeah, who?"

"Uh, that girl Winifred Blake and--"

I bursted out laughing, "Winifred Blake? The girl who sits in the back of Biology and picks her nose?"

He started laughing too, "Yeah, I know, but I told her she should ask Ronnie instead."

I chuckled, "Well that's good, that would have been an interesting date."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know. But anyway, Marney asked me too."

It was what I figured, but it still made me mad. I even wished that he was going with Winifred Blake over her. I couldn't contain my jealousy anymore. I wanted to lash out at him and show him how much he was hurting me.

"Wow, I bet you're really happy about that," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled shortly and looked down, "Yeah, I am, but the thing is I wanted to go with someone else."

I looked up at him in surprise. I didn't know any other girl Aiden talked to. "Who?"

"No one," he said, hiding the true answer from me.

"Well, why don't you ask her?" I said, trying to contain my curiosity in finding out who this mystery girl was. I started to cheer up and I knew it was because Marney wasn't his first pick for the dance.

"I can't ask her," he said.

"Why not?" I demanded. Sometimes he could be really stupid.

He sighed, "It's a Sadie Hawkins dance, so the girls have to ask the guys."

"Oh, who does that," I said, "Just ask her yourself. Why does everyone have to follow a tradition? Just ask her yourself, I'm sure she'll say yes, I mean who wouldn't?"

He looked at me smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said in encouragement. "I mean you're pretty handsome if I do say so myself," I said teasingly.

He laughed, "Okay, so I'll ask her then!"

"Good!" I said.

"Okay great," he said, his breath coming heavily as if from nervousness as he turned to look into my muddy brown eyes. "Willyougotothedancewithme?" he said in a rush, it all coming out in a breath.

"What?" I said confused.

He sighed and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked back into my eyes, "Remy, will you go to the dance with me?"

I stared at him in complete shock, wondering what to do, wondering what he wanted me to say. In a million years, I would have never of thought I would be the one that Aiden would ask to the dance, did he have feelings for me, feelings that went beyond our close-knit friendship?

I continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say, until finally I got up and ran away while I heard the sweet cry of a boy calling my name into the snowfall.


	20. Chapter 22

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~22~

I ran all the way back to the big house, not stopping along the way. By the time I got inside, tears were already streaming out of my eyes. It had been such an emotional roller coaster ride with Aiden lately and I didn't know what to do.

I loved Aiden, he was my best friend, how could I not? But I realized now that Aiden had started to love me in a different way, and it pained me to see it and think that I started to love him in a different way too. It tore me up inside, as I thought of my Jacob.

Aiden had been there to replace Jacob, the boy that I fell in love with, but now, I also fell in love with Aiden. _I betrayed Jacob_ was all I kept saying to myself. What would Jacob say if he found out? Would he care if I was in love with Aiden or would he be pained by it?

I threw myself on the bed and stared at the wolf on my ring. I took it off and threw it to the ground in frustration. All I wanted was Jacob, but he was gone and left were my feelings for him and these new ones for Aiden.

I had my dream again, but this time I heard the howling of a wolf in the background of the whimpering boy's body on the ground and the flaming red all around.

I woke in the morning to find myself in tears and Alice knocking on my door, "Someone's here to see you."

I threw my covers off and ran down the stairs in my pajamas and tank top wondering if my dreams were coming true and Jacob was back, but when I got downstairs, I saw Aiden waiting for me on the porch.

I walked outside, shutting the door behind me and feeling the cold on my bare skin, "Aiden, I'm so sorry."

He didn't look angry, just deeply hurt. "I don't get it," he said, "I just asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

I looked at him as sorry as I could, "I know, but I was just scared and caught off guard. I didn't know how you meant it."

His face showed pain and his eyes were no longer bright on the chilly morning, "Remy, you're my best friend. I care deeply for you and I wanted to go to the dance with you. How did you think I meant it?"

"I don't know," I started, "I thought, maybe you wanted more to our friendship, more than I can give you"

I watched to see his reaction, but it didn't change. "You're not over Jacob yet are you?" he asked as kindly as possible.

I closed my eyes as a tear budded in the corner of my eye, "No."

He came over to me and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he hurt you this much," he said.

I stepped back from him, "It's okay." I didn't know what else to say to him, but I wanted to know why he didn't want to go with Marney, "Why aren't you going with Marney? I thought you guys were like new best friends." My voice had some hostility in it and I could tell that he realized it.

"What are you talking about?" he said confused.

I looked at him, "I don't know, all you do is hang out with her now and honor her glorious presence."

"That's not true," he said in disgust.

"Yes it is," I practically shouted as my voice started to break, "You've shoved me to the side for this new girl. You don't even talk to me anymore and it pains me to see that I'm no longer the one who's there for you whenever you need someone."

"That's not true," he said again, only a little rougher.

"Yes it is!" I said yelling at him. "I'm the one who's been neglected for this Marney and you don't even seem to care or realize it. You told me I was the only one who could understand you, but now all of a sudden I'm like a piece of trash!"

He seemed shocked at my words, like he didn't even know it was coming. "Marney and I only have something because we understand each other in a different way than you and me, but that doesn't mean—"

"Oh, because you both have dead parents!" I interrupted. I knew it was harsh to scream that at him, since he was just getting over his father. I knew it stung him as tears started to come to his blue eyes.

He didn't answer me, and I was so full of rage, that I decided to go on, "I'm tired of being shoved on the side by you and your new playmate Marney! You hurt me every day when I see you two together, and then the fact that you tell me that you want to go to the dance with me because I'm your best friend is like a slap in the face!"

The tears were starting to come down his cheeks, red from the cold. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm so sorry Remy."

"The hell you are!" I kept on screaming. "It doesn't matter to you anyway, you'll just go on pretending nothing happened as usual."

"I don't know what to say," he said barely audible.

"Well then just go home," I said, and with that, Aiden walked off the porch without even hesitating.

I watched as the hunched over body walked away from me into the drizzling rain, not even looking back. I knew if I didn't do something, Aiden and I would no longer be friends, and I couldn't let that happen. "Aiden," I cried, but he didn't turn around or stop in his tracks.

I needed him, I couldn't let him go, I loved him too much for that. "Aiden!" I screamed as I ran off the porch and threw myself at him. He was already turned around and ready to catch me as I finally reached him and tightly threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Aiden, please don't leave, I love you too much. Please don't leave me, I need you," I muttered as the clouds continued to pass over head and rain drops continued to fall on my bare arms and face.

"Oh Remy," he whispered into my shoulder, "it will take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I love you too."

I laughed as my tears became tears of happiness. I stood there holding onto my angel, finally willing myself to let him see inside me and how much I loved him, and let him have my soul.


	21. Chapter 23

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~23~

I was sure that it was Aiden that I wanted to be with, but I still felt a pang of guilt every time I thought of Jacob. I loved him too, but he wasn't here right now and Aiden needed me more than Jacob did, at least I thought he did.

At school on Monday, Aiden paid more attention to me than to Marney, and I was glad for that. He seemed to shut her out and not want anything to do with her. I wondered if that was really what he wanted, but he told me, "Remy, you're more important to me than anyone else, and honestly, she started to get a tad annoying." We both laughed at that and were glad she was out of the way, although she seemed really upset by it. She looked more angry than sad and every time I looked at her, she seemed to want to claw my eyes out.

I decided to go with Aiden to the dance, but I asked him just so we could keep the Sadie Hawkins tradition. We held hands as we strolled down the hallway, but I wasn't sure if it was as friends or not. I was afraid for it to be more, but we were just so comfortable the way we were now, just being with each other, that it didn't seem to matter anymore.

The dance was a week away and I had to break the news to Alice, hoping that she would let me go in light of everything.

"Alice," I stuttered, "What do you think mom would say if I told her I was going to a dance at school?"

I watched as the smile spread across her face and she put down the flowers she was trimming, "Nessie, you're going to a dance!" She was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes, Alice, it's not that big of a deal. So what do you think? Would mom let me go?" I asked again, amused at her excitement in the situation.

"Well of course she would let you go!" she cheered.

"Okay, good, I guess," I said smiling at her.

"Oh, Nessie, please let me help you get ready and pick out your dress! Please Nessie, please!" she begged of me. It was amazing how excited Alice got when fashion and parties came into the picture.

I threw up my hands, "Of course Alice, who else would I ask!" It was like rewarding a puppy dog for doing his trick.

"Oh thank you, Nessie! You'll look so pretty!" she said as she gave me a hug that made my bones hurt from the tightness of her stone arms.

"Anything for you, Alice," I said smiling, finally things seemed to be happy.

The day of the dance quickly came, and I was anxious to go as the day came. Alice had bought me a dress. It was a dark blue halter that went down to right above my knee. It had little diamonds all along the straps and breasts of it and ruffles in the skirt at the bottom. Alice also did my hair and put it up in a bun on the top of my head, with tiny braids and twists going every way to make it up. She also gave me bangs, which she curled to the side and left out of the bun.

"There," she said when she was done, "You look gorgeous!"

I turned around to look in the mirror, and I did look outstanding. The color blue complemented my pale skin and was the same blue that swam in Aiden's pool of eyes. The bun that sat in the back of my head made my eyes more visible, and the muddy brown even shone in the light. I turned to Alice, "Thank you! I love it so much!" I jumped up and gave her a gracious hug.

"You're welcome," she said catching me, "Let's just hope Aiden likes it just as much."

I smiled at her and headed down the stairs, trying my hardest not to slip on my pair of silver high heels. Charlie was waiting at the bottom and he smiled at me as I came down.

"You sure look pretty Nessie," he said.

"Thanks Grandpa," I said making it down the stairs in one piece.

"You've grown up so fast," he said sniffling, "It seems like only yesterday you were just a little girl touching your hand to my cheek."

I placed my hand on his cheek, showing him all the memories I had of me and him when I was little, "I still am Grandpa."

He gave me a hug as the doorbell rang, and Alice skipped toward the door and let in Aiden. He was dressed up in a black tux with a bright blue tie to match my dress and his eyes. His messy hair appeared to be more combed out and tidied; he was the most handsome I had ever seen him.

He stepped through the door, smiling his bright smile at me. He held up a bright red rose to me, and as I took it from him, it seemed like something out of a fairytale.

"You look amazing, Remy," he said like he had never seen me in his life.

"Thanks Aiden, you look pretty amazing too," I said back, my eyes aglow.

I watched as the blood rushed to his cheeks, making him blush. "Thanks Remy," he said looking down in embarrassment.

I laughed at his embarrassment and said, "Should we go?"

He looked up and laughed at himself too, "Of course. May I have the pleasure of escorting you this lovely evening?" He put his arm out for me to link onto as he tried to act all gentlemen like; typical Aiden.

"You may," I said laughing.

"Have fun you two!" Alice cheered.

I turned around and smiled at her and Jasper standing near the stairs. "We'll try."

"You better take care of her now," Charlie said sternly to Aiden.

"Grandpa," I said.

"I will, don't worry sir," Aiden said laughing at him.

And with that, I walked with my Prince Charming to our carriage, or really just his mom's car, and we headed to the dance under the full moon lit sky.


	22. Chapter 24

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~24~

When we arrived at the dance, it was raining as usual; not much of a surprise in April in Buffalo. The dance was being held inside one of the pavilions located in the park. I was nervous how Aiden would react because the park was the last place Aiden had seen his father, but as his mom pulled up to the pavilion, he seemed to be smiling and already having a great time.

"Have fun! I'll be here to pick you guys up later," Aiden's mom called from the car as we ran out into the freezing rain.

The first thing I heard when we finally made it safely out of the rain and into the pavilion was "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. I laughed as I watched everyone from the school dancing to it. It was the happiest I had been in a long time; I finally felt like a full out human enjoying a dance.

The student council, made up of mostly football players and cheerleaders, was running the dance, so naturally we found ourselves at the same table as the other outcasts in school like Ronnie and Winifred. Aiden and I just laughed as we watched both of them trying to dance hip to Beyonce's "Single Ladies".

I was laughing and enjoying myself with Aiden, until I saw Marney walk in and glance menacingly in our direction. She looked like an Irish goddess in her bright green dress that was tight on her body, matching her emerald eyes and her orange hair that was swept into a bun behind her, leaving only her bangs down. I watched as every male's eyes were drawn to her, and I prayed that Aiden wouldn't see her.

"Oh look who's here," he said. Too late.

I stared at her, as she stared back at me, fury heavy in her eyes. I watched as she lifted her lip to snarl at me. "Yeah, I know. Let's go," I said as I dashed to the back door.

I heard Aiden behind me calling my name. I slowed down at the path leading into the woods for him to catch up with me.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know, she seemed really mad and I didn't want to deal with her," I said. I could still here the music blasting from the speakers inside the pavilion.

He nodded his head and said, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, you can go back in if you like, but I'm just going to stay out here for a while," I said, although I was hoping he would stay with me. I didn't think I would forgive him if he left me for Marney inside.

"No, I want to stay with you. C'mon, let's go for a walk," and with that he took my hand and led me down the path that was illuminated by the stars.

The path led to a clearing full of bright green grass, with a stream that ran through the middle. The water flowed through the stream, making rippling noises as it glistened in the moonlight.

We walked up the tiny stone bridge that went over the stream. I let go of Aiden's hand to look over the rail and watch the sparkle in the water. The rain had stopped and you could still here the music blasting from inside the pavilion although the sound was muffled.

I felt Aiden's eyes on me, and it felt awkward. The moment felt oddly romantic, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be that way.

I still kept my back toward him and looked down the stream, as a new song came on. It was a ballad version of "Everytime We Touch", and I felt Aiden creep up behind me. I turned and watched him bow, "May I have this dance," he said, trying to make it seem like a ball out of Cinderella.

"You may, your highness," I said playing along and curtsying. I took his hand that he held out and laughed as he twirled me around before I finally met with him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, while he held the other and we danced around, in our fairy tale moment.

"Wow Aiden, you're a good dancer," I teased.

"Why thank you," he said, "It runs in the family."

I laughed, "Oh, I'm sure it does."

"Yupp, all in the genes!" he said, making me laugh even harder until he joined along with me.

"Oh hey, I got something for you," he said stepping back and reaching into his tux pocket. He pulled out a tiny box, with a blue bow on it.

"It's kind of cheesy, but I saw it and it reminded me of you, so here you go," he said.

I took it from him, "I'm sure it isn't."

"Just you wait," he said.

I took the lid off the box and saw sitting inside was two necklaces, each a broken half of a heart, and together, they made a whole heart. They were sterling silver with a single diamond next to the word "best" written in script on one of the half-hearts, while the other one said "friends". They were like the necklaces two little girls would get for each other, but I still loved them because they reminded me of Aiden.

"Aiden, they're beautiful," I said looking up and smiling at him.

"So you like them?" he questioned.

"Yes, I love them. Are you going to wear one?" I teased.

"Oh why not," he said, "As long as I get to tuck it into my shirt so no one calls me a girl."

I laughed at him, "Oh of course. So which one do you want?"

"I'll take 'friends'," he said, "You can have 'best' since there's a diamond on that one."

"Perfect." I said smiling at him as I began to reach up and put the necklace on and he did the same.

I loved the necklace, and it was something I would treasure forever. I had something from both of the boys I loved most; a ring from Jacob and a necklace from Aiden.

Aiden took my hand and pulled me close as a version of the love theme from the 1968 _Romeo and Juliet_ came onto the speakers from the pavilion. I smiled up at Aiden as his eyes twinkled. It was more clear to me in that moment how much I loved Aiden. He was the one who was always there for me, to understand me and to hold me. He was the only one who truly brightened up my life. Like the Aurora Borealis illuminating the Alaskan sky with its bright colors, Aiden illuminated my life with his bright smile and his love and compassion for me. Aiden was not only my angel, he was my aurora.

"Remy, look!" Aiden said in excitement, looking up to the sky. I followed his eyes and caught the glimpse of a shooting star flying across the sky. "Make a wish," he said turning to me.

I closed my eyes and knew what I wanted in that moment more than anything. _I wish to always have Aiden close to me in my life, _but somehow, in the pit of my stomach, I knew that he wouldn't always be there and I suddenly felt like we didn't have much time left together.

I opened my eyes to look into Aiden's face and see him no longer smiling. His face was looking at me seriously, as if searching for something. As he leaned into me, the hand on my waist pushing me more toward him, I knew what he was about to do. I wanted to give in to his kiss, but I was afraid. I had always imagined my first kiss being with Jacob, but he wasn't there now and Aiden was. Aiden--sweet, loving, caring, Aiden--was right in front of me and as I closed the distance between us, placing my lips onto his, I realized that I wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss me. We stood there together, our pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, and as Aiden pulled back from me, he smiled and muttered, "I love you."


	23. Chapter 25

Thankyou for reading my story!I just finished the whole thing, and it's a total of 28 chapters long, which I will post as soon as get the chance. Also, I'm writing a sequel to it, so if you could just comment please and tell me whether you like it or not that way I know if I should post the sequel or not. Thank you, I really aprreciate it and I hope you like it! :)

~25~

I had finally done it. I had finally shown Remy how much I cared about her and I told her I loved her. The night couldn't get any better for me, and as she made her way back to the pavilion to grab her purse, I stood on the bridge watching her petite figure leave. I didn't want her to go alone, but she told me it would be faster if she just went and she would be right back.

I leaned on the bridge, looking up at all the stars lighting up and the sky and smiling at the memory of Remy's lips on mine. We were finally in the spot I had always dreamed our relationship would be in, but she would always be foremost my best friend whom I could entrust my whole life in.

I heard the bushes ruffle, and I thought that maybe Remy was back already. I turned to see a flash of bright orange flash in front of my eyes, and then Marney was standing on the other side of the bridge, smiling at me.

"What are you doing out here?" I called to her.

She smiled seductively at me. She was behaving in an entirely different manner. She was always so sweet and innocent, but now she was behaving evil and seductive. I had hoped she wasn't too upset about me taking Remy to the dance instead of her.

"Looking for you," she said, her beauty enchanting.

"Oh, well that's nice of you," I was getting nervous now. I didn't know what she wanted.

She stepped closer toward me, and I noticed something different about her. The emerald eyes that used to draw me close to her were now replaced by piercing red eyes.

"What happened to you eyes? Why are they bright red?" I stuttered. I was scared for my life of this girl now.

She came a foot away from me, tilting her head to my cheek, as if she wanted to kiss me. She pulled back and seemed hypnotized, "Oh, Aiden," she mumbled musically, "So good, Aiden. Just like him."

"Like who," I said stepping back.

She tilted her head back and laughed her bell chime laugh, although now, there were hints of evil in it, "Like your father, silly."

I stared at her in utter confusion, "How do you know my father?"

She smiled menacingly, inching her body closer to me, "Oh we go way back. I followed him around for weeks, enchanted by his scent. I couldn't leave, not until I had him."

"What do you mean have him?" I asked scared. Who was this and what happened to Marney?

"Oh, do you know nothing Aiden. Until I had him for myself and killed him!"

I glared at this monster set in front of me, as she was getting closer. "You killed my father?" I said in shock.

She tilted her head back and laughed her evil laugh again, "Of course I did. He was too good to waste. And when he cried for you as I was sucking the life out of him, I knew it would be just as rewarding to have you too. So before I left his comfy little home, I found pictures of you sitting on his desk as well as your phone number, so from there it was quite easy to track you down."

I felt the lump come to my throat and the tears bud in my eyes as I stood in front of a monster. What was she and why did she want to kill me like she did to my father?

I couldn't let her have me like she did my father; I wouldn't give in to her beauty, and with that, I jumped off the bridge and bolted out of the stream and onto the grassy bank. She caught up with me only too easily, and stopped me from going further.

"I wouldn't do that," she said, the evil smile making up her whole face. The rain began to fall again, and I tried to push her out of my way, and throw her to the ground, but she was like a stone. She threw me back up against a tree, with little effort.

My head smashed against the tree, and I felt blood gushing out from somewhere. My body crumpled to the ground, and I tried with all my force to stand up again, but she only ran up to me, and threw me against the stone bridge with full force. I landed in the foot deep water face first, at least one of my legs and arms broken. I could barely move and she knelt down beside me laughing in hysterics, "Silly Aiden, why would you ever try to go up against me. If you only let me get it over with before, you would have felt nothing but pleasure, but now you'll only feel nothing but pain!"

I looked up into the eyes of the girl who I thought understood me so well, but turns out, Remy had been right all along. She wasn't sweet and innocent, she was malicious and evil.

"AIDEN!" I heard the sweet angel voice coming from the girl I loved standing on the edge of the path. Her chestnut brown eyes were swimming with terror and fear and her hair and dress were soaked from the rain.

"Remy, get out of here!" I managed to shout to her, and with that, Marney picked my crippled body up again and flung me against a tree several feet away. I watched her eyes light up as she saw the blood covering my body. As my body hit the tree, I slipped into the dark and in a state of unconsciousness, crying out in my head for Remy and praying that this bloodthirsty creature wouldn't hurt her.

P.s.- This is in Aiden's point of view if you didn't catch on, but the rest will be back to Renesmee's ;)


	24. Chapter 26

~26~

I was coming down the path, dangling my purse in one hand, and clutching Aiden's heart necklace in the other. It seemed amazing to me how things had changed in this past month; how much me and Aiden realized we needed each other. I could still feel Aiden's soft lips on mine, and I got the chills thinking about how wonderful that moment had been.

As I was coming closer to the clearing, I heard that sound of a musical laugh, with evil disguised in it, and the sounds of bones breaking. I threw my purse to the ground, kicked off my shoes and ran to the bridge, knowing that my Aiden was in danger.

When I made it out of the woods, I saw Aiden crumpled in the stream in front of the bridge, with orange fire hair leaning over him. It was like my dream all over again.

"AIDEN!" I screamed to him. The rain had started to come down again, soaking me to my bones, but I was too afraid to notice. The ravenous vampire turned toward me, snarling. I should have known all along she was a vampire. The pale skin as pale as mine, how she always had to go to the bathroom to change her contacts, how I didn't smell any blood running through her as I smelt all the other humans, but I was too disgusted by her to notice. It all added up now, and Aiden was in danger because of it.

"Remy, get out of here," he struggled to scream. I watched in horror as Marney picked him up and threw him against another tree. She then turned to me and was there beside me in seconds, her hand cupping my throat. It would only be too easy for her to strangle me, but I couldn't die. I was immortal, did she know that? Did she know who I was?

"Renesmee," she laughed at me, "What a shame you didn't realize that I was a vampire before I got to Aiden. You could have stopped me. You could have warned your family to destroy me, but now it's too late!" With only an ounce of effort, she flung me back toward the path, and I landed on my side on the stone path, my dress ripping up the seam and my hair starting to fly out of my bun.

Marney had made her way to Aiden in a second and was beginning to lick his blood on her hands. I ran toward her as hard as I could and with what felt like nothing, I pulled the snarling stone off of Aiden and flung her into the stone bridge. The bridge crumpled under the force of her stone figure hitting it, and the stones began to pile on top of her. I wasn't sure if it was my pumping adrenaline or if it was some new vampire skill, but somehow, I was able to throw Marney with enough into the bridge and away from Aiden.

I knelt beside him."Aiden!" I screamed at him, "Aiden, please wake up!"

I watched as his lids began to flutter, and finally those blue eyes found my face. "Remy, get out of here!" he managed to say.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I said, just happy he was still breathing.

"Remy she killed my father!" he yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. I should have known. She had a deep attraction to his father's blood, and she came here to find Aiden to get that same blood from him.

I touched my hand to his cheek in an effort to soothe him and wipe away his tears, but I didn't realize that I began to show him Marney through my eyes.

I quickly took my hand off of his cheek, as I watched him cringe in fear. He looked up at me in horror, like he didn't know what kind of creature I really was, "Remy, what are you?"

"Aiden, it's okay. I'm not going to hur—"

Marney had apparently gotten free from the pile of stones on top her and yanked me away from him. She threw me to the ground, my head being bashed against a rock. I screamed in pain as I laid on the forest floor and she dug her heel into my chest. "You little witch! I should have known you Cullens would do nothing but cause me trouble!" she screamed at me, as I landed face first into the pile of stone that remained of the bridge me and Aiden had so passionately kissed on only a half an hour before.

I couldn't move any of my muscles or bones, but as I heard an agonizing scream from Aiden, I turned to see Marney's mouth on his neck, sucking the life out of him. I got up as fast as I could and ran to Aiden. By the time I got there, someone had already pulled Marney off of his neck and he was writhing in pain.

I looked down on him, seeing his eyes roll to the back of his head and his neck gushing blood.

"Aiden, look at me!" I said to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Look at me! You'll be okay, I'm here!"

"Remy," he said, "Help me! Help me, Remy. I'm burning all over, I'm dying!"

"No you're not, don't say that! You'll be okay!" I screamed at him through my tears and sobs. I didn't know what to do, how could I help him? I put my head down on his chest, clutching him, refusing to let him go.

"Remy, I love you," he whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he appeared to go unconscious, even though his body was still shaking all over and writhing in pain.

I looked up at him and whined, "Aiden, come back," not sure if he was gone or not. He couldn't die on me. I would never forgive him if he did, and surely he knew that.

Two sets of stone cold arms were taking me off of him, and for a minute I thought they were Marney's again until I saw Alice rush over to Aiden.

"No, let me go!" I screamed as my mother and Rosalie were pulling me back. Alice and Carlisle were both bending over Aiden, trying to revive him. "No, Aiden come back!" I screamed again forcing the two handcuffing my arms to let me go. "Aiden, come back!" I sobbed again, even harder. "COME BACK!" I screamed in agony one more time, till at last someone had scooped me up into their arms. I still screamed for Aiden's name as they began to carry me into the darkness, until all I heard was the sound of my sobbing and the soft music of Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" coming from the pavilion in the distance where the dance was still going on. Did they know what had just happened to a boy, their classmate? Did they have any idea what happened to Aiden just down near the bridge, the same spot Aiden had last seen his father?

The pair of arms holding me began to run through the forest, with numerous others flanking them. The sobs began to stop choking out from me, and as my body gave into the state of unconsciousness and I drowned in the darkness, I thought of the boy I loved, and how his innocence was taken away from him in an instant. The happiest night of my life had become my worst nightmare, and I didn't know how I would ever recover.


	25. Chapter 27

~27~

I woke to find sunlight streaming through my window, and pooling onto my pillow. I looked around and found myself in my bedroom in Buffalo, although I couldn't remember how I got there. I looked down and found a broken heart necklace dangling from around my neck. A flash of the events from when I was last awake hit me with a thud and I felt myself collapse back onto the bed in a fit of tears. _Aiden was gone_, I thought to myself, _I always knew he would never be in my life for long._

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother call from the door and within seconds she was holding me in her arms. I remember her and Rosalie yanking me back from Aiden as he sat on the ground, writhing in pain. My father had then carried me back to the house, while Carlisle and Alice went to Aiden, and Emmett and Jasper had gone after Marney.

_Marney,_ I thought, the name scaring me. I wanted to go find her and claw her eyes out with my nails, making her suffer just as she had done to Aiden and his dad.

"It's going to be alright, hunny", my mother cooed trying to soothe me, but it only made the tears come down faster.

"Where's Aiden?" I muttered, "Is he dead?"

"No", my mother said softly, "Alice and Carlisle are taking care of him."

It was a day later when Alice and Carlisle came home, and I ran down the stairs still in my pajamas, wanting to know where Aiden was; if he was back at home with his mom or if they had to take him to the hospital.

As I came down the stairs, the whole family was already there, except Charlie, who apparently went in the other room to avoid hearing the conversation.

Everyone's facial expression showed a sign of sadness and worried toward me. I went directly to where Alice and Carlisle were standing by the door, "Where's Aiden? Is he okay? Did you take him to the hospital?" I asked them.

I watched as Carlisle glanced to my mother and father, worried of what he should say, "No."

"Did you fix him up yourself and bring him home to his mother?" I asked again.

Carlisle looked down, "No, Renesmee." Why wouldn't they just come out and tell me what happened to him?

Tears began to come to my eyes, "Then where is he? She told me he was alive!" I pointed to my mother.

Carlisle put his hands on me, "Nessie, I'm afraid Aiden won't be able to go home. It was too late. He was already changing."

"What?" I said, unwilling to believe where he was leading.

Alice cleared her voice and took Carlisle's place in front of me, "He's a changed vampire now. We couldn't do anything to stop it."

"We took him to the Denali's to be far away from here and in seclusion from humans. The whole town already thinks he dead and the funeral is being held tomorrow. Everyone thinks it was from some kind of animal or serial killer," Carlisle said.

I stepped back from them and screamed at Carlisle, "You promised me he would be alright! He can't be a vampire! He can't leave his mother! She just lost his father, you can't do this to her and to Aiden!"

Carlisle stepped toward me, "I'm sorry Nessie, but the venom had already gone through his veins and his heart had already stopped. I couldn't do anything."

"No," I screamed, "You're lying!" I ran up the stairs and slammed my door behind me, sliding to the ground. I put my arms around my knees, pulling them into me. I sobbed as hard as I could. _He was a vampire_, I thought. His innocence had officially been ripped away from him. He was no longer the sweet boy that I longed to see every day, he was a ravenous, blood thirsty vampire, ready to kill the first human he saw.

I cried on through the night, thinking of his mother. He would never see her again; she thought he was dead. He was gone from this happy human world, the life that he thrived in, and all that was left in his place was the longing and emptiness I felt for my best friend. I thought of his smile and wondered if he would ever smile again, or would it just be the same evil smile that mirrored Marney's.

I sat in silence and solitude the whole night, thinking of my lost angel and aurora, wondering how my life would ever brighten up again.


	26. Chapter 28

So this is the last chapter of my story, and I hope you liked it! I am in the middle of writing a sequel to it, I have about 2 chaptersso far, which I will post shortly. So, thanks for reading and comment if you liked or you didn't like :))

~28~

The wind blew my hair out of my face as I sat on the balcony and watched the birds fly overhead through the late April sky. The sun warmed down on me, enlightening the sparkles on my skin. It had been a week since the dance and that painful night, and I had had no news on what was going on with Aiden. _He would have been done changing by now_, I thought_. He would be out feasting on humans. _

I still loved Aiden, even though I hated what he became. I didn't want him to be a bloodthirsty vampire, but I knew he had no choice in the beginning. I wanted him to be reformed like my family and the Denali's and I hoped that they would teach him their ways out there. I knew Aiden must be going through a hard time, without anyone there to count on, without me; but I hoped that wherever he was in Alaska, the Aurora Borealis was illuminating his dark life, just as he had illuminated mine.

My family was still in danger. Apparently, the Altaira coven was still roaming around Washington, and we still weren't sure what they were after. Emmett and Jasper had chased Marney as far as they could, but they had lost her somewhere near Toronto. She was too fast for them, and my father, the fastest in the family, didn't go with them to help catch her. It made me tremble to know that she was still out there, but she couldn't hurt Aiden anymore because his blood was gone and all that was left of his body was an indestructible stone.

I thought of Aiden and his bright blue eyes and chestnut hair, smiling in the sunshine. I felt a pang and the tears come again, but I was done crying. I had been crying for a whole week and it had gotten me nowhere. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft breeze on my hair, and held my broken heart necklace.

I eventually went to sit downstairs in the living room, just staring out the window to the driveway. Mrs. Montgomery had come to see me, but I couldn't even make it down the stairs. She came up to my room and gave me the picture she had taken of Aiden and me at the dance, but as soon as she left, I tore it up and threw it out the window. I couldn't stand to look at our bright and smiling faces right before everything was taken from Aiden.

"Oh my god," I heard Alice say in horror. I glanced up to see everyone rush towards her.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle said. I didn't move from where I sat. I just looked on from where I was.

"They're coming back. I've been watching them ever since Bella and I went to rescue Edward in Italy. I've only been seeing when a big decision happens amongst them, and they've decided to come back to Washington," she said afraid.

I knew she meant the Volturi. Who else would it be? I thought of the coven in black capes, walking into the clearing and shuddered at the thought. What did they want now?

"Why are they coming back, Alice?" my father asked.

"The Altaira is a threat to them. They want to overthrow the Volturi. They want to become the new rulers of not only the vampires, but everyone," she said still frightened. I watched as the horror washed over everyone's face, especially my mother's.

"When are they leaving?" Jasper asked.

"They've already left, but the Altaira won't be there. They've already moved on," she answered back.

"I'll go call the Denali's and warn them. We won't be able to get back there in time," Carlisle said.

"What should we do?" asked Rosalie.

"We'll just sit here and wait until the Denali's meet the Volturi, and then we'll decide what to do," my father said.

I looked back out the window as my family kept discussing what they would have to do to defeat these Altaira and if they should help the Volturi. I shuddered at that thought. I never wanted to see them again, and I hoped that Aiden would never have to.

I squinted into the sunlight pouring in, to see a bronze figure making its way up to the house. A shirtless male with short black hair was looking down and walking toward the house. I got up and scurried out the front door as the rest of my family began to look out the window.

I threw myself into the arms of the werewolf who had left me almost three months ago.

"Jacob," I whispered, "You're back."

"Nessie," he whispered back to me, "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

I stepped back and looked into his dark brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

He looked a little hurt that I was asking him that, but he answered anyway, "I'm not leaving you again. I went through hell without you and I know you went through hell too. I'm going to be here with you for as long as you live."

"Oh, Jacob," I cried as I tightly put my arms around his waist, closing my eyes and letting the tears fall.

He put his arms back around me too, and leaned his head on top of mine. "I love you, Renesmee," he whispered as my tears continued to fall.

I cried for the happiness that Jacob was back in my life and he wasn't going anywhere. I cried out of fear for the Volturi coming back and this new coven coming to power. I cried out of anger for Marney tearing the life away from Aiden. I cried out of worry for my family and the new danger we would all be facing. I cried at the thought of Ann Montgomery sitting inside her house all alone, thinking her son was dead. And most of all, I cried for the last person who told me they loved me.

I stood in the front of the house clutching on to Jacob, feeling the warmth from his skin melt my fears away. I didn't know if I wanted Aiden or Jacob more, but in my mind, I knew that the Aiden I wanted was gone. I didn't know how to feel about Jacob anymore, if I loved him as much as Aiden, but in my heart I knew that I did. I didn't know if I would ever see my Aiden again, but in my soul, I knew he would always be a part of me and that whatever darkness I had to face next in my life, just the memory of his aurora would be there to brighten up my night sky.

~The End~


	27. Aurora Book Two: Salvation

So I have finally added the sequel to this story! Thank you for reading this one, and I hoped you liked it! You can check out the seqel on my page, and it's called Aurora Book Two: Salvation. I am trying to update it as freqently as I can, so I hope you read it and like it!

**Summary**: Renesmee continues to be haunted by the evnts that surround her life. Her parents and Jacob take her far away from Buffalo and Forks, leaving the danger. But, just as Renesmee is starting to find life and love again, evil threatens her life again and forces her to choose and risk everything to recue an old friend.


End file.
